The Tale of Two Benders
by heartslol
Summary: They love each other, they just don't know it yet. Find out how Zuko wins Toph's heart and the tragedy that befalls them when he does. Toko!
1. First Day

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author: ****heartslol**

**A/N: **ok so after I re-read this I decided that I had lots of grammatical errors and they bugged me. Well this is the revised chapter of "Tale of Two Lovers" although now I don't like the title. Hmmmm I guess I will be weird on my own. .;

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.

Chapter One

Today was the first day at this new school. Toph didn't care, she never did. Her parents constantly moved her from school to school; no school was ever good enough for their daughter. She stopped trying to make friends. She found it easier being the outsider, emotional ties to friends just made it that much harder on her when it came to leaving. '_Great,__'_she thought, '_a new school. __A new place to get lost.__ That's just what I need.__' _ She sighed, '_Let's__ get this over with.__'_

As she walked through the doors she looked around and saw different types of bending and tricks that some benders came up with. '_Wow they let them bend indoors?' _ She thought, but as she looked around she realized that it wasn't really "indoors". It was more like an open school with a couple of actual class rooms for the non-benders. '_I see why they wanted me to come here. I wonder if they will let me stay this time.' _Looking around she saw water benders, fire benders, earth benders, even air benders. '_This school is definitely cool. Who knows maybe I'll try to make friends here.' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was walking the hall inside the dorm. He hated it here. He hated that he had to go to the same school with the Avatar and his friends, he hated that he had to go to the same school as Azula and her annoying friends. He hated going there. '_Why couldn't I just stay in my dorm today? My day has already gone to hell.'_ He thought. '_Whatever like it matters at this __point.__'_ As he walked the halls Ty Lee came running to him.

"Zuko!" she called. He just kept walking "Zuko!" he continued to ignore her. "I swear if you don't turn around you will be in a world of black!"

"What do you want?" he asked irritated.

"Mai said she needed to talk to you. I don't why she would want to talk to someone as grouchy as you but-"

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Weapons class-"

"Do yourself a favor and shut up I am in no mood to put up with you today." He cut her off.

"Fine. You do know you are only making your aura darker with that negative energy?" she asked.

"Does it look like I care?" and with that he walked off.

"Some People are so rude." Ty Li said offended as she stood there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph continued to walk in amazement of the school. She realized why the students were allowed to bend in the school. As she looked around she noticed that it wasn't major bending that students were doing. It was small and controlled, as if by someone other than the students. '_Hmmmm that's weird, but I guess I'll get use to it._'

She continued to walk and then she ran into Zuko.

"Watch where you are going." He said in an irritated voice

"Sorry but I don't take orders from assholes." She replied.

"Excuse me?" he said dumfounded. No one ever talked to him like that.

"You heard me Princess." She was not gonna let some idiot ruin her day.

"Look you are lucky I have to go do something or I-"

"Or what? What will you do to little me?" she said

"I'll-"

"Look I don't have time for you to come up with a comeback. Later." And with that Toph walked off giving him the peace sign.

'_Who is she?'_ He thought, '_I have never met__ anyone who wasn't afraid of me.__'_ He stood there a second longer trying to figure out who she was. Then he remembered that Mai needed to talk to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see that?"

"Who is she?"

"That's the new girl."

"Did she just really tell off Zuko?"

There where so many whispers circulating the school seconds after her confrontation with Zuko. '_Wait did I j__ust tell off the prince of the Fire N__ation? Crap. I am totally gonna get it now.'_ As she was mentally kicking herself, a girl ran up to her.

"Did you just tell off Zuko?" she wondered

'_Crap. That WAS the prince.' _She thought "Yeah I did."

"Well that was pretty stupid of you, but you're new so it's not likely he'll hold a grudge." She answered back. "By the way my name is Katara."

"My name is Toph."

"Well I guess I will show you around the school since you are new and all." And with that Toph was dragged off by Katara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez took you long enough." Mai said when Zuko walked through the door.

"What do you want?" Zuko said.

"I was just wondering if you finally wanted to-"

"Are you serious? Did you send little Miss Airhead after me to ask me the same question, which might I add, you already know the answer to?" He said.

"You know _you_ don't have a choice. There is nothing that _you_ can do that will change _our_ parents mind. So just get use to the idea that you are gonna see more of me in your life." she said in that monotonous voice she had so carefully crafted to perfection.

"Don't I already see enough of you? I think going to the same school and being in the same dorms isn't good enough for you." He shot back.

"Like I had a choice in which dorm building I was gonna be put in." she replied calmly.

"You did. You could have stayed in the dorm with all the other assassins' in training." His mood was growing darker.

"Like I said before," she was growing tired of telling him the same thing "_OUR _parents didn't give us much of a choice did they?"

"Well until that day comes I don't-"

"You don't get it do you? This time it's not just about you! It's about me too. Do you think that I want to marry you? Do you think that I would ever want to marry someone as arrogant as you? This marriage was arranged by our parents, I have no choice but comply with their wishes and you should do the same." She said in a cold harsh voice.

"Oh and like I would want to marry someone with no emotions." He shot back. "Look I don't want this marriage either but, there is something that we can do."

"What is it?" she asked coldly.

"Well just because we have to get married in the future doesn't mean that we have to start acting like it today." He paused, he was looking for the right words. "I think that we should have fun and enjoy other people's company."

"Do you mean we should see other people until we have to get married?" Mai wasn't one to get confused so easily.

"Yes." Zuko replied.

"What will we do, when we have to go to the palace?" she wanted to know.

"When that time comes we will think of something." He said.

"What about Azula?" this was the question she wanted him to answer the most.

"We will tell her that we wanted a break from each other." He replied simply

"That's it? Just like that?" she was dumbfounded

"Yeah just like that."

"Well you should go now this class is about to start soon." She said monotonously

"Later." He said.

As he walked off Mai just stared. She couldn't believe that her future husband was giving her permission to see other people. She didn't complain. She was going to take advantage of this new found freedom and make the best of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara, where are you taking me?" Toph asked

"Well, to meet the rest of the group." Katara said.

"Wait, what group?" Toph asked

"The group I hang out with." Katara replied

"Oh. I thought you said that you were gonna show me around the school."

"I will. Later though."

As they walked they got closer to the group she saw a kid of about 16 with a blue arrow on his head. To Toph's surprise Katara was friends with the Avatar.

"Wait you know the Avatar?" Toph asked.

"Yeah we have been going out for a year now." Katara said with a smile.

"Wait you guys are going out?"

"Yes we are." Katara replied. Katara liked seeing the confused look on Toph, it was cute. "Well here we are." Katara announced.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Soka

"Her name is Toph, and you will never believe what she did!" Katara said just waiting for some to ask her what had happened.

"What?" asked Aang.

"She totally blew Zuko off!" she said.

"Wait a minute there Sugar Queen I did not _blow_ him off, I _told_ him off there is a difference." Replied Toph indignantly.

"You did what?!" Soka Shouted.

"You heard me." Toph said arrogantly.

"Why did you do that?" Aang asked curiously.

"Because the asshole told me to watch where I was going when he bumped into me!" she stated in an exasperated voice.

"Wait before I forget I have to introduce you to the group," Katara butted in, "This is Aang my boyfriend, and he is obviously the Avatar," she said as she pointed to the bald air nomad.

"Nice to meet you Toph." Aang said as he stood up and slightly bowed.

When Aang sat back down she pointed at Sokka. "This is my brother Sokka and since he can't bend he was sent here to do warrior training."

"Yo." Sokka said, when Katara pointed at him.

"This is Suki," Katara said while pointing out one of the girls in the group. "She is from Kyoshi Island and she is in the Kyoshi warrior class for girls."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Suki said politely

"And last but not least this is Princess Yue from the Northern water tribe. She is in the politics class for obvious reasons." Katara stated in a 'you should really know this' voice.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you Toph." Princess Yue said.

"Oh, and I am here to study water bending and healing." Katara added.

"Wow, there is a lot of you guys," Toph said. She really didn't want to make friends. She knew she would have to leave them soon. "Well my name is Toph and I am an Earth bender, I don't know why I was sent here since I am gonna get moved in a month anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Aang asked.

"Because no school is ever good enough for me according to my parents." Toph replied.

"Who are your parents?" Asked Princess Yue.

"The Bei Fong's" Toph replied.

"Wait your Toph Bei Fong, as in the richest earth bender in the Earth Nation!" Soka yelled.

"Yes that's me." Toph sighed.

"Oh my God! You're the one with the loft and the car and the-"

"Yes that's me. For the second time." She said as she cut Soka off. "Can you please drop it? I don't like people who grovel."

"Yeah. Sorry Miss Bei Fong." Soka said.

"And call me Toph." She said. "I hate formalities."

"Yes Toph." He replied.

"I am gonna get going now. The idiot there is gawking." And with that Toph turned around and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko wanted to find that girl. That girl that didn't care that he was royalty. The girl that was stubborn and didn't who's toes she stepped on. He wanted to find her.

* * *

**A/N** yes that's how it ends well the first chapter in any case. I couldn't find a good way to end it. Well if you liked that please leave a Review. If you didn't like what I did or if something bugged you let me know. I am open to suggestions. 


	2. Questions and Answers

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author**: heartslol

**A/N:** this chapter is of course really short. But I just couldn't think anymore. It is called writers block. I think that the next chapter I will write will be a flash back. It won't be long either. Probably like a page or three. So yeah.

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.

Chapter Two

* * *

_God, what am I going to do? _Toph thought to herself, _I finally blew it. I had to open my mouth and say that. I had to defend myself. I swear one of these days I'll-_ then the bell rang. _Crap. __Time to go to class._She was deep in her thoughts. She wanted to yell and scream and do the stupid things that girls did when they got frustrated. As she made it to her earth bending class she heard some running up to her. 

"What do you want Aang?"

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Aang

"Well for one you are the only one that I can feel that walks on the tips of your toes, and second you are the only one that I know that has to take an earth bending class, fire bending class, and water bending class." She answered as she continued to walk to her class.

"Oh, yeah I see what you mean." He smiled, "Wait, what do you mean that you could 'feel' me?"

"Well you see," she started "when I was smaller I was blind and I used earth bending to figure out where everything was. As in everything emits vibrations and through the vibrations I 'saw' where everything was."

"You were blind?" Aang asked.

"Yeah but then my parents got a hold of this surgeon and he gave me the thing that I wasn't born with." She sighed. "I mean, I can see, but I chose to rely more on earth bending and my other senses."

"That's amazing." Aang was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say.

"I guess," she started thinking about before the surgery, when she couldn't see. "well what do you want twinkle toes?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted some company in class." He said.

"Sure knock yourself out, just don't expect me to be too friendly." She said.

"Ummm ok." He slowly let out. "Well if we don't hurry up the next bell will ring and then we will be in trouble."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko started to walk to the spot where he had seen "her" last. Once he got there he started to look around for her. Zuko stood there and thought _What__ am I doing here? Why can't I get her __outta__ my mind? God I look like an idiot standing here. I need to see her again. I have to see her again. _The bell rang. _Damn, I don't have time now._ Just as he was about to walk away he saw her. He wanted to go over there and tell who she disrespected, but more than that he wanted to tell her that he admired her. At the moment he started to walk over to her, she stopped and looked up. Zuko froze. Then she turned around and the Avatar ran up to her. _What is he doing there? Why is HE talking to HER?_ Zuko stopped. Then he heard the only voice in the world he hated.

"Zuzu what are you doing here standing like that?"

"What do you want Azula?" He asked.

"Well if you must know Zuzu, rumor has it that the new girl said some very rude things to you." She said simply, "Why would you let such a thing happen Zuzu?"

"Azula don't you have better things to do than to question which peasant bothered me today?" he tried to stay calm.

"I just love how blissfully ignorant you are sometimes Zuzu," She wanted this to hurt his pride. "it wasn't a peasant at all that told you off on the contrary she is _almost_ considered royalty."

"What are you talking about Azula?" he wanted to know more about this girl, but he was seething with the way that Azula was toying with him.

Azula saw this and said "Well you see she comes from a very wealthy family in the Earth Kingdom, I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard of them. Considering you never pay attention to anything." She could see Zuko start to get even more infuriated; she loved seeing him like this. _I toyed with him enough. _She thought _I'll let him know now._ "Her name is Toph Bei Fong, and if we don't hurry we will be late for class."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Toph and Aang reached their class, Aang let out a long and exasperated sigh. "Out of all my classes this is the one I have most problems with."

"What do you mean problems?" asked Toph

"Well you see, water and fire bend are easier for me than earth. It's like…. I don't know. Kinda weird huh?"

"Well have you ever thought that earth might the opposite of air." She said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…." She paused to find the right words, "Well what's the opposite of fire?"

"Water." He stated

"Well then earth _is _the opposite of air. That's why you find it so hard to control it."

"I see." He was still pondering on the words that Toph had said. It seemed to make sense to him.

As class started he tried to make things work for him. But it was so hard. He kept trying to find a way around earth bending but nothing was working. Toph just looked and smiled there was nothing she could do. He had to figure out that there _was_ no 'other' way around earth bending. He _had_ to take things head on.

While class started to wind down one of the other students decided that it would be funny to surprise attack Toph. As the student prepared his stance and get ready, Toph started to think how to counter and attack her opponent. When a giant slab of rock was thrown at her she easily deflected it and threw another at her opponent. She almost felt sorry for him, _almost_. When class ended she left just as clean as when she had entered, although the same could not be said for the student that decided to attack her.

* * *

**A/N** Ahhh! I know I forgot Zuko his part got me all confused! So I will make it up around chapter five. Hopefully! 


	3. Fire and Earth Collide

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author**: heartslol

**A/N:** Hi did ya miss me? Lol well here is the third chapter. I had so much fun writing this! OH! Before I forget, they are all in high school and Toph is 15 and Zuko is still 16 oh and she can see! Yes there are some aspects of the story that are going to be OC but I will try to keep the characters as much in character as possible….if that made any sense whatsoever. Wikipedia rocks cause I found some info there that is being used in the story. And there is a line from a song in here if you can find it (I am so sure you can) sweetness! Well I rambled enough read!

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 3

---Flashback---

_"Prince Zuko, it is time to continue your training."_

_"My training for what?"_

_"Well we can't have a good music night without a sungi hornest, you know that Zuko." Iroh replied._

_"Why do we even __**have**__ a music night?"Zuko replied in a cold voice._

_"Because in a few weeks you will be in that school and you will leave me once again." Iroh said in an over dramatic voice._

_"Uncle you know I will be back as soon as I can." Zuko knew his uncle would miss him. _

_"I know you will Prince Zuko, but this is not getting you out of music night." Said Iroh._

---End Flashback---

He didn't know why, but he always saw his uncle more like a father than Fire Lord Ozai. His uncle was always giving him advice. He often thought that it was pointless at the moment, but in the end the advice always helped. Now he wished he could ask his uncle for advice. This situation was killing him. Zuko was so frustrated. He hoped that in class today they would have some sort of an Agni Kai at least that way he could vent out his feelings. As he walked to class he almost forgot that Azula was still next to him. Almost.

"Zuzu why are you ignoring me?" she tried to sound hurt. "Was it something I said?" Of course she knew it was something that she had said. She just wanted to see how much longer it would take for him to explode.

Until he said, "What? Oh your still here? Don't you have a class or something?" Azula was shocked and he saw that. "Go bother someone else. I have to go to class now." And with that he walked away.

Azula was left there standing alone. _Time to go find Ty Lee I need someone to cheer me up._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally arrived to class he was happy to see that there would be an Agni Kai. _Perfect._ He thought. He was more than happy to let out all that anger and frustration he had, most of it being caused by his younger sister.

"Ok then class as you have seen, today we will have a mock Agni Kai. Can anyone tell me what an Agni Kai is?" the instructor asked. on people I know you know this." At that point the instructors gaze fell on Zuko.

"It's a fire duel between two high level fire benders, to settle conflicts or disputes of honor."

"That is correct Angie." The instructor said.

"Thank you instructor Zhao."

"Well can anyone tell me what the proper attire is for an Agni Kai?" again Zhao's gaze fell on Zuko.

"The fighters are to be bare-chested and barefooted."

"That is correct Lee."

"Thank you instructor Zhao." Lee responded

"Can someone tell me what the goal of the Agni Kai is?"

But this time before Zhao looked over at Zuko, he replied "To knock the opponent off balance or to incapacitate him with the final blow."

"That is correct Prince Zuko." Zhao looked at Zuko for a second before moving on. "I have very good students this year. You all seem to be paying attention. Well I want to wrap things up before we move on to the mock duel. An Agni Kai takes place at sunset in an open arena. Although women are not excluded from Agni Kai's it is rare for women to duel. Well then let's move on."

As the class progressed many of the young fire benders each took a shot at each other, and then it was Zuko's turn. Lee was shaking so hard. Zuko was _his_ opponent. Everyone had heard about Zuko being dissed by the new girl, and Zuko clearly did not take it well. _Crap, I just know this is not gonna be easy. _Just as Lee was about to think of his last precious seconds on earth, Lee said "Go easy on me will ya?" his voice was shaking.

Zuko almost felt sorry for the boy in front of him. Almost. "Hmph." Was the only response he gave to Lee.

_Yeah Ima die today. _Lee's thoughts where racing.

"Start."

With that Zuko stood up and started to walk over to Lee. In quick flick of his wrists Zuko made fire daggers. Lee on the other hand got up took a quick breath and out of his right hand came a whip of fire. The two dueled intensely. It was an amazing display of fire bending. Lee with a flick of his wrist nearly hit Zuko. The whip was good for long distance and even though he had the advantage Zuko did not give up. The daggers where good for close range and as soon as Zuko found an opening, he attacked. Zuko venting his anger, and Lee trying to survive. Both of them dodging each other's attacks until Zuko saw an opening in which he quickly trips Lee. He then goes to deliver the final blow.

BOOM

"Are you ok?"

"W-w-what I'm alive?" asked Lee in astonishment.

"What did you really think I was going to kill you?" Zuko almost laughed.

"Well that's what it looked like." Lee said, "Why didn't you?"

"Because," Zuko started, "It was a mock Agni Kai. I have no reason to kill you." And with that Zuko left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twinkle toe's hurry up!" Toph said with an exasperated sigh.

"Coming, I'm coming!" Aang said as he caught up.

"Twinkle toes you said that you had to show me something, I'm here what do you want to show me?" Toph was getting irritated

"Well," he started "I said that so you could come out here."

"Duh, I know that you were lying. Now tell me what you want before I really get pissed!" Toph started to lose her cool.

"Can you teach me to earth bend?" his voice was so small that she almost didn't hear it.

"Wa-wait….what?" she paused to try to make sense of what he had just said. "Is this a trick?"

"No, it's not. It's just that, that I saw the way you were earth bending and it was amazing. I mean you weren't even looking and you defeated that kid."

"That kid was looking to get his ass kicked, and I obliged." She shrugged, "Fine if, and it's an _if_ , I teach you to earth bend you have to start thinking like an earth bender."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Ok well I have a free period right now so I am going to my dorm if you need anything just call me at this number," she said as she wrote the number on his arm "Oh and make sure that Sugar Queen doesn't get pissed or the training is off."

"Okay." He said.

Satisfied with his answer she turned around and headed to her dorm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was making his way to the lockers when he saw her. Toph. _The shower can wait._ He thought as he sprinted towards her.

_Oh shit, my day just could get any worse could it?_ She thought. _Well time to face the music. _With that she turned around and faced him.

He was stunned to see that she was facing him. As he slowed down he took a good look at her. She was gorgeous. Her hair was jet black and pulled back into a pony tail. While her bangs covered one eyes. Behind her bangs he saw the most amazing green. They were like emeralds, and her skin was like the finest porcelain. While her lips where small and pink.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." She didn't like people staring at her.

When she said that he pulled out his camera phone.

"It was a joke!"

"I know." He said with a smirk.

"Well then what do you want?"

"I came here to tell you-"

"Look if you are here to yell at me cause I told you off. Sorry I didn't who you were at the time. But I don't take back what I said." She stated.

"Isn't that a contradiction?"

"What?! Look you have 10 seconds to tell me what you want!" her voice was threating.

"OK! Look I came here to say that," he paused and looked for the right words. "that you are the first person to talk to me like that, and that it takes a lot of guts to do that."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is that…is that if you don't want a confrontation I suggest you don't do that again." He said.

"WHAT?! Look here _Princess,_" and she made sure to put an emphasis on princess "I don't take orders from anyone, much less a spoiled brat like you!"

"Oh really and what does that make you _Miss Bei Fong?_ Last time I checked you are just as spoiled or more so than I am." He spat. "At least my parents didn't buy an entire dorm building just for me."

"THAT'S IT!" and with that she bent the ground under him and he fell. The only part of his body that was visible was his head. "DON'T EVER CALL ME SPOILED, OR-"

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Zuko taunted her.

"You're pretty cocky considering that _you're_ the one underground." She laughed.

"Yeah that may be true but if you didn't want to talk, you would have continued walking, instead of standing there waiting for me to come." He was grinning

"Look, I will get you out of here if you tell me what you want." She knew he had a point, but she refused to tell him so.

"A date."

"What?" she was dumbfounded.

"You said you would let me go if I told you what I wanted. There I told you now let me go."

"Fine." and with that she bent the earth and let him go. "I will go on a date with you but, you better not tell anyone."

"It's a deal. I'll keep you my dirty little secret." Zuko said. "But before I forget I will call and to give you the place and day for our date." With those last words he turned around and left.

Toph just stood there shocked. She was going to go on a date with the Prince of the Fire Nation and she didn't have a choice. _Fine._She thought. _ I'll make this the date from hell. _

* * *

**A/N:** Well I would like to thank everyone that has read this story so far. A shout out to Stage Ninja, Shadow Fox and my very first reviewer Syeira! Oh and thanks to all the people that have favorite this story and put it on their alerts. I swear that's why this chapter was written! Oh and please review if you like the story if you don't review it too, it won't hurt my feeling I swear. Ok maybe just a little. 


	4. Prepration

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author**: heartslol

**A/N:** Sorry this took me so long! I was sick and I was all like blah! Well ummmm my friend is finally in Texas visiting me! Yay! Ummm yeah no new chapters till next week cause Anime Matsuri has my total attention for the rest of this weekend…..that and stage ninja….well I hope you like! 

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 4

Days went by after the confrontation with Zuko, and the training with the Avatar was not going any better.

"Well maybe if I take the boulder from this angle-"

"No! There is no other angle! You have to take things head on!" and with that she jumped, but just as she touched the boulder it exploded. "You have to think like an earth bender and take things head on!" She saw Aang just standing there. "Look Twinkle toes why don't we call it a day? I have to call my parents today and that way you can rest. We will pick things on Thursday ok?"

"Yes that's fine." His voice was hollow.

"Look Aang," that was the first time she called him by his name. "don't sound so bummed. You will pick this up….it just," she paused. "takes time.'' 

Aang looked at her with a bright smile "Really?"

"Yes you just have to remember that you're an earth bender too." She looked at her watch "Shit I have to go now. Parents-have to call-like now, see ya Twinkle toes!" she ran off to her dorm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph you were supposed to call five minutes ago, Toph what is going on?"

"Sorry dad, I was helping the Avatar with earth bending." She replied.

"The Avatar?" he asked.

"Yes he comes here too dad. As well as Princess Yue from the Northern Water Tribe, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula from the Fire Nation and Sokka and Katara the children of the great General Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe." She said.

"All those children go there?" he was astonished.

"Yes dad. Why didn't you know?" she inquired.

"I had an idea, but I didn't think that _all_ the important children of the three other nations went there as well." He replied. "Toph, I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"What would you say if I let you stay there for the remainder of your education?" he proposed

"Wait. Do mean like the end of the year or the rest of high school?" she was curious.

"The rest of high school." He responded.

"Are you serious?" 

"Very much. I think it would be a very good idea if you befriended the Avatar, and what you are doing for him brings great honor to our family." He stopped. "Just try not to be to overbearing."

"Wait no more moving?" She asked eagerly.

"No more moving."

"Dad that's great!" she tried to be more clam about it, but failed miserably. She was too happy to be calm about such great news.

"I am glad to hear that you are happy about this." He said. "Well I have to go and take care of some things now dear. Please take care of yourself and don't cause any trouble." 

"Since when do I cause trouble?" she asked slyly. He sighed, when she heard this she laughed. "Don't worry Pops I'll be a good girl."

"My dear daughter one day you will drive me insane with your sense of humor. Take care."

"Same here Pop's." She hung up the phone. 

_Time to celebrate._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was walking around the school. It was Thursday and he wanted to see if he had to go home this weekend. He pulled out his phone and dialed Azula. _God I really don't want to talk to her. _He thought to himself.

"Zuzu to what do I owe this pleasure?" he heard on the other side of the phone.

"Azula I need to know if we have to go home this weekend." He replied curtly.

"Zuzu I don't know why you are being so mean." Azula said in an innocent voice.

"Cut the crap Azula. Do we have to go home this weekend or not?" he was starting to get annoyed.

"Well_I_ have to because _I_ have to meet with the other female royals of the world. I don't know about _you_ though." She said. "I am _not_ your agenda. Don't ask me things that you are _supposed_ to know." She shot back. "I have to go now. Why don't you call his royal tea loving kookiness'? I am sure he would know." And with that she hung up. 

"Bitch." He said as he called his uncle Iroh. The phone rang. He waited patiently. It rang again. _Pick up the phone uncle! _He thought. It rang but this time he heard "Sorry but the person you are trying to contact is currently out of the service area. Please call again at a later time." He hung up. _Damn he is out of the Nation._ There was one person left to call. He dialed the number. It rang.

"My son, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Father," he started. "There are some things I need to take of here at school." He took a breath. "I have to know if I need to go to the palace this weekend."

"Zuko, I thought you would have paid more attention the last time you came_home_," Fire Lord Ozai said. "But no you don't need to come till next weekend for the Fire Days Festival, _or did you forget that too?_" he asked malevolently.

This is why he dreaded talking to his father. Zuko collected himself before he said "No father I didn't forget. I will be there next Wednesday, and for the remainder of the festival."

"Good. I am glad to hear that." His voice was cold and emotionless. 

"I have to go now father I will see you next week." Zuko wanted to hang up but he stopped and waited for his father to say something.

"Good day Zuko." he heard. 

"Good day Father." Zuko hung up. 

After thinking over what was said, he looked out the window. _I need a cheer me up. _He thought. Then he had a sinister grin. _Time to call Toph Bei Fong._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple hours of bribing and empty threats, Zuko got Toph's number. He was about to dial when he saw Ty Lee walking towards him.

"Zuko!" She called out.

"What do you need Ty Lee?" he asked in a displeased voice.

"I was wondering, are you going to go back to the Fire Nation for the Fires Days Festival?" she asked.

"Ty Lee why would you ask such a question? I didn't think you where so dim witted." He retorted.

"Zuko! What a mean thing to say! I was asking because Azula said-"

"Azula of course I should have never called her. Yes I am going and now I have to make a call so if you don't mind I will be going to my room now." He said curtly.

"Sure Zuko. Sorry I bothered you! I didn't mean to upset you!" after that she turned around and cart wheeled away.

_Airhead._He thought. 

When he finally go to his room he pulled out his cell phone. He paused for a minute to collect himself, he took a deep breath and dialed the number. It rang. _Breathe._ He thought to himself. It rang again. _Come on pick up._ Then he heard.

"Speak."

"Well that's very polite. Toph weren't you raised any better?" he answered.

"Oh. It's _you._" She said.

"Yes it's me or don't you remember our deal?"

"I remember. And I was having such a good day too. Oh well." She said sarcastically.

"Well now you make it sound like I ruined your day." He said in a hurt voice.

"You did. Well cut the crap. When and where?" She was blunt.

"Friday 9:00 pm at the Harkins near the school meet me in theater 5." He stated.

"What is the Princess going to rent out an entire theater for _us?_" she asked harmlessly.

"I thought that you didn't want anyone to see you with me?" he said simply.

"I didn't think you cared." She stated.

"I do." He said.

"Oh." She let it slip.

"Well I have to go now-" he said after an awkward silence.

"Wait how did you get my number?" she was curious.

"I have my ways." He answered. "Well I will see you Friday. Till then."

"Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday and Toph needed help getting ready. She called over Katara, Suki, and Yue. Although she soon regretted it when they started asking questions. 

"Who is he?"

"Do we know him?"

"Is he cute?"

"Stop!" Toph got up. "Don't make me regret calling you three here more than I already do."

The girls grew quite. 

"Ok good. Now then, to answer your questions. Yes you do know him. He is kinda cute and if I tell you who it is you would never believe me."

"Ok then let's play a game while we get you ready." Katara said.

"What game?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"20 Questions." She answered.

"Ok." Toph sounded reassured.

"Does he stay in the dorms?" asked Suki.

"Yes. I think so." Answered Toph.

"Is he nice?" Asked Yue.

"Ummm I don't think so."

The girls looked at each other in confusion. Why would Toph go out on a date with someone who wasn't nice?

"Ummm." Pondered Katara. "Is he a bender?"

"Yes."

"Is he a water bender?" asked Yue.

"No."

"Is he an earth bender?" asked Suki.

"No."

With that their suspicions where confirmed. They knew it was Zuko. But_when_ did it happen? Better yet _how_ did it happen? They were full of so many questions. 

"Is it Zuko?" asked Katara, Suki and Yue at the same time.

She hesitated then said. "Yes it is."

"Why?" Suki inquired.

"Because I kinda buried him after he pissed me off." Was Toph's response

"What did he do to piss you off?" asked Yue.

"He called me spoiled……can we please drop this?" Toph pleaded with the girls.

"Yeah that's enough." Katara said.

Toph was quite, she didn't want to talk about Zuko. She didn't want to remember that day. She didn't want to remember him, but it wasn't working. All she could remember was how hot he was that day. His was wash board abs, his intense golden eyes. Even with the scar over the majority of his face, he was still hot. 

"Toph, earth to Toph can you read me Toph?" asked Katara.

"Huh? What? I am here." She tried to react quickly.

"Huh? Really cause you almost started drooling. I mean we know he is hot but he is still and ass and you are going on a date with it."

"Sugar Queen I know I don't need constant reminders." Toph said. "Well how do I look?"

The girls were amazed. She was hot. Her hair that was normally in a pony tail was a waterfall black silk. Her bangs were off to the side of her face giving her a mysterious look. She had very little makeup on, but enough to put emphasis on her eyes and lips. Her clothes were amazing. She wore a short green dress that was Asian inspired, with sleeves that where geisha-esk that was tied in the back. Just when the girls thought that they were done, they noticed that something was off. She looked stunning but something was missing.

"Here put this on her too." Said Suki, as she pulled out a green headband.

"Yes that's it." Katara stood back and marveled at what they had accomplished.

"Wow." The three girls said stunned. "You look good."

"Can you walk in heels?" asked Katara asked.

"Yeah I can but do I have to?" pleaded Toph.

"Yes you do." Replied Katara 

"Fine." She was irritated that she had to walk in heels. "Ok well wish me luck! And if you don't ask any questions I'll let you know how it went….oh and before I forget. Don tell anyone about this date." She said in a threating voice. 

"We won't and good luck!" said Katara.

_Time to face the music._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this! I totally love you all! Ummm a shout out to my reviewers AliensRockMyWorld and Liooness and my beta reader Lady Sichi. Well I gotta go and enjoy my con now. Be jealous, be very jealous……oh and review even if you don't like it! 

P.S. Stage Ninja says HI! 


	5. The Date

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author**: heartslol

**A/N:** Ok then. Sooooo sorry I took so long on getting this out! Life has a way of getting in the way and writers block doesn't help either. Thank you to everyone who has read this thus far. I hope you liked it. Well then off to the story!

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own ATLA…but I do own a Stage Ninja!

Chapter 5

Zuko was in the theater when Toph came in. He just stared at her. She looked stunning, no that wasn't it there were no right words to describe the way she looked. He tried to look like her beauty didn't affect him. Yeah that didn't work.

"Do we really have to go through this again?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Zuko said trying to not sound affected.

"Look just take a picture, cause this is probably the only time you will see me dressed like this."

That was his cue. Zuko took out his LG Vu (AN: sue me that phone is nice!) and took the picture. Toph blushed slightly; she wasn't use to someone being so flustered over her. It was nice.

"So what movie are we watching?" she asked curiously.

"Movie? Who said anything about a movie?" he repiled slyly.

"Then why are we here?" She was lost.

"Well I thought that we could have dinner and then if you're nice we'll watch a movie."

"If I am nice?" she was getting testy

"You heard me. So then if you will follow me," He offered his arm and she looped her arm around his. "Our dinner is waiting for us." With that he walked her down to the screen of the theater. He had gone out of his way to make sure that everything was perfect. He had a candle lit dinner prepared for them. She just stood there in awe. She didn't think he could be romantic. She never thought that he would be this interested in her. All she could think about when she heard the name 'Zuko' was; pompous asshole. _Hmm I guess I was wrong._

"So Princess what's for dinner?"

"I thought you would drop that by now." Zuko was amused that she kept calling him that.

"Yeah, and I thought that you were an asshole but look at you, you seem to prove me wrong." she smiled at him.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said.

"You never asked a question. You said a statement. There is a difference." She said.

"Ah, touché. So then I guess the question is why am I still being called 'Princess'?"

"Because." She replied simply.

"Because?" He was confused.

"Are you really going to question me?" she asked. "If you do _you are_ gonna end up underground and it would be a shame to let something as _hot_ as you get all dirty." If her intention was to compliment him she succeeded. Too bad it wasn't.

"Wait. What was that?" he heard her _very _subtle compliment._ Ok so it wasn't __**that**__ subtle. _ He thought to himself.

"Don't think too much if it," She paused. "Princess." She finished playfully.

When they finished their dinner, they walked to the back of the theater. In the very last row the sat down. As soon as they sat down the movie started rolling.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Well it's a movie." He said.

"Well duh I can see that, but what movie is it?" she was growing really curious.

"You will just have to wait and see." He replied.

Soon the theater grew dark, and the movie started to play. It was "Edward Scissorhands". This she did not expect. Granted he had blown all of her expectations throughout the night. The things he did and said. The way he looked… _No stop it! You can't think of him this way! Stop! _Her thoughts where racing. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to like him, he was sweet and kind to her, for now. But what if she went back to school would he still be the same person? Would he turn back into the asshole she knew? She wanted to scream.

Though she hid her inner turmoil well, he knew something was off.

"Toph are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." She hesitated for a slight second but he caught it.

"No, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Her voice was hollow.

"Toph you can tell me. I won't say a word to a soul." He was trying to get her to say what was wrong.

"Will you be the same?" but this wasn't the voice he was use to.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be the same person you are tonight?"

"Toph I will be this same person. I will always be this same person, for you." He paused. "Toph I like you."

"What?"

"Yes Toph you heard me. I like you. I have from the first time I saw you."

Toph was looking for any signs that pointed to him lying. But everything checked out. His heart rate was fast, but steady. His words were so sincere. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the dark she would see the sincerity in his face. She did something that she didn't expect to do. It was like her hand had a mind of its own. She touched his face. It was so smooth and soft. He liked the feeling of her hand on his face. He never let anyone touch his face, but her touch was so calming. It was blissful. Then they both did something that they didn't expect. They kissed. When they realized what they were doing they tried to pull away, but they were so comfortable with each other. It felt so right. When they finally pulled away, they felt like they had known each other for their entire lives. By the time that the movie was over she didn't care about what other people thought of them. All she wanted was to be with him. And she was glad that it was the same for him.

They walked around for a bit afterwards. Just basking in the each other's company. The both of them just stayed quiet. They felt like if they said anything that this dream that they were currently living would quickly disappear. As they walked along the river walk, they heard the crickets chirping a melody just for them. It was magical to them.

When they finally had the courage to end the date, Zuko walked her to her dorm.

"This was nice." Was all Toph could muster.

"Yes, it was." Was all Zuko could say.

"Ummm, I guess I have to sleep." _Wow did I just say that? No, 'Oh why thank you for a good date.' Or 'Have a good night.' Nope I had to say 'I guess I have to go to sleep.' I swear I am a genius. _Toph was mentally kicking herself.

"Yeah you know I actually have to go and do some stuff too." Zuko said awkwardly.

"Yes. I see." Toph said nervously. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Zuko turned around and then stopped. "Wait Toph."

Toph turned around. Just as she was about to say 'What?', he kissed her.

"Goodnight." And with that Zuko walked away.

Toph stood there for a second, confused about what had just happened. When she suddenly felt her hand on her lips. "Hmm." With that she turned around and walked inside. She could still feel his lips 

on hers. They were so soft, and he was so nice. She never thought that she would feel giddy over a guy, but he made her feel like she was the only person for him. It didn't hurt that he looked hot that night. Granted he was dress semi-casual. She was trying to remember how he looked that night so she could burn it into her brain. He was in a white buttoned down shirt and he had a red tie on that wasn't really tied appropriately. It didn't matter to her. He also wore some slacks that looked really good on him. The more she thought about him the more she blushed. She didn't care, all she cared about was that he liked her and she liked him. It was just that simple for her.

Too bad that it wasn't going to last for long.

**A/N:** Ok so they are a bit OC. Sue me. I don't care. I thought this was nice. Especially for it being my first fluff. Well I would like to send a shout out to my reviewers and to my newest reviewer, Juria! Yay! And Shadowfox and Stage Ninja for being soooooo patient with me! I dunno well if you didn't like what I did then leave a review telling me what I did wrong, according to you. If you did like it well leave me some love! I like having my E-mail's telling me about a review alert!


	6. Gossip

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author**: heartslol

**A/N:** This chapter is for Lioness who totally gave me this idea! Granted I took it and made it much, much worse. Lol so yeah….I hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own ATLA…but Stage Ninja is still mine!

* * *

Chapter 6

It was Monday and Azula was finally back in school. She didn't know why she went back. She could have just stayed in the Fire Nation. It was a waste of time and money that she went back to school. _Why did I comeback? I mean I have to go back Friday due to the fact the Fire days festival starts Saturday. _She thought to herself. As she was walking to her class she overheard something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Did you hear what happened this weekend?"

"No what?"

"The Prince went on a date with Toph Bei Fong."

"What did you say?" Azula said in calm voice that sent shivers down the spine.

"T-t-that's the r-r-rumor g-g-going around the sc-sc-school." The poor girl nearly passed out from fear.

"Is that right now?" This time Azula had the most sinister smile, causing the gossiping girls to shiver violently. "Next time I hear such things for either of you, trust me I will do much more than- Wait, no you will wish you were never born." She said her voice was dripping with venom.

"Yes Princess please forgive us." The girls said in unison.

She loved sight of the girls squirming, it made her day. "Good. Now get out of my sight before I do something I know I won't regret."

With that the girls ran off.

"I love the smell of fear in the morning."

* * *

Yue and Sokka were sitting together eating breakfast while talking about their weekends. Sokka went on to say that nothing new had occurred when he asked Yue about the meeting she had attended.

"So Yue how did the meeting go?" asked Sokka.

"Well I got to the Fire Nation late, so not that great."

"What do you mean you got to the Fire Nation late?" Sokka knew Yue was punctual to everything so this worried him.

"Well you see I was helping Katara and Suki get Toph ready for her date with Zuko-" she stopped. "You did not hear that. Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"Toph went on a date with Prince Asshole?!" he was yelling at this point.

"No, it's a joke." Yue managed to get out.

"No it's not and you know it!" Sokka was infuriated.

"I don't see why this matters to you Sokka! So why do you care?" Yue shot back.

"Because I don't want that asshole dating anyone of my friends!" he said.

"Or you can't stand the fact that he went out with her before you!" she was close to losing her cool. "Does everything have to be a competition for you two?"

"You are saying that because you still think we are friends!" Sokka was trying to regain his cool.

"And you know that it was Azula who deceived the both of you, why can't you accept that?" Yue was pleading with him now.

"Because he is related to that bitch!" he said.

"You still can't get over the fact that she dumped you can you?" she was losing it. "Mr. 'I'm too good for you.' Mr. 'I am holier than thou.' Get over yourself Sokka." with that she walked away.

"Yue!" he called after her but it was no use she didn't turn around. _She is right, _he thought. _I still can't get over the fact that Azula played me for a fool, or the fact that I still like her._

* * *

Katara was just waking up when Suki ran into her room.

"Katara you will not believe what just went down!" Suki's voice was filled with excitement.

"What?" Katara said in a groggy voice. "What happened?"

"Well where should I start?" Suki asked herself.

"The beginning would be nice." Katara said slowly leaving dream land.

"Well I heard that Toph and Zuko kissed in front of her dorm!" Suki said.

"What?! Oh my God who told you?!" Katara asked. It is amazing on how gossip makes a girl wake up in the morning.

"Some freshman that was walking out at the time!" Suki was beyond giddy.

"What?! That is insane!" Katara paused. "Wait how do you know that this girl is a reliable source of information?" She knew she didn't care but still wanted to sound reasonable.

"Because she is in my class for science, not that I paid that much attention but still." Suki answered.

"Whoa this freshman girl is in your science class?" Katara was amazed.

"Yeah, something about high scores or something. Ok so do you care about the girl who told me or Toph?" Suki asked

"Toph! Ok then continue." Katara now allowed herself to be giddy.

"Ok so from what I heard is that Zuko took Toph to the Harkins near the school and," she paused for a breath. "rented out an entire theater for the both of them and." She stopped. She needed to collect herself.

"And?! And what?!" Katara was growing anxious.

"And he had a dinner planned out in front of the screen. And when dinner was finished they watched 'Edward Scissorhands', what happened during that movie I have no clue but afterwards—"

"Wait how do you know all this?" Katara asked.

"I know people. So do you want to hear the rest or do you wish to continue to interrupt me?" Suki was growing irritated.

"Sorry continue." Katara apologized.

"Ok then good. Now where was I? Oh yeah, so after the movie they took a walk around the river walk and you know how romantic that place is."

"Yes Aang takes me there sometimes." Katara said.

"Lucky. Well anyways and then he walked her to her dorm and now we are at the beginning." Suki finished.

"Wow." Was all Katara could say.

"I know huh?" Suki replied back.

"Well time to get dressed then." And with that Katara and Suki went off to get ready for the new day of school.

* * *

Ty Lee had some big news for Mai she just didn't know how Mai would take it.

"Mai! OhmyGodOhmyGodOnhmyGod!" was all Ty Lee let out.

"What is it now Ty Lee?" Mai said in her monotone voice.

"You will not believe what I have heard!" Ty Lee looked excited.

"I guess." Mai really didn't care what Ty Lee had to say. She was just humoring Ty Lee.

"Well brace yourself, cause this news isn't for the faint of heart."

"Get on with it already." Mai was growing more irritated with Ty Lee.

"Ok so guess what I just heard from the girls in the cheer leading squad?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh I don't know that you are all scatterbrains who can't think of anything better than to cartwheel and wear short skirts." Mai was so close to losing her cool with Ty Lee.

"That hurts Mai, that really hurts." Ty Lee said indignantly.

"What part of 'get on with it' was lost to you?" Mai asked.

"Right ok so here is the news. Zuko kissed the new girl." Ty Lee finally let it out.

"And this is supposed to interest me _why_?" Mai asked.

"Well aren't you and Zuko going out?" Ty Lee was shocked to see that Mai didn't react to the news.

"Not right now, we are on a break." Mai said.

"Oh, so you don't care about this do you?" Asked Ty Lee.

"Not in the slightest." Mai answered back.

"But aren't you too gonna get married?"

"Yes but think about it Ty Lee why would I want to be tied with him right now, when I have to be for the rest of my life?" Mai asked.

"I see your point." Ty Lee said brightly. "So do you want to come with me and look at the cute boys on the soccer team?"

"Do I have to?" Mai asked in her monotone voice.

"Yes! You have no choice!" and with that Ty Lee dragged Mai off to the soccer field.

* * *

Zuko was walking into the locker room when he noticed all eyes were on him. Normally there was fear in those eyes but this time there was humor. Then he heard.

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Ok what is going on now?" Zuko asked he was in no mood to put up with these idiots yet.

"You know Zuko!" Shouted a guy across the locker room.

"Logic defies you idiots doesn't it?" Zuko said.

"Hey! Did you just call us idiots?" he heard a voice in the far side of the locker room.

"I stand corrected. Yet again." Zuko said.

"Zuko what's going on?"

"Oh you know these idiots always doing something stupid. I am baffled that they still have brains. So what is going on with you Gin?"

"Come on Zuko! That hurt!" the boys shouted.

"I think they might start to riot." Said Gin.

"Ahh let them. So what are you doing here? Don't you have gym for 3 hour?" asked Zuko.

"Well you see apparently the female population of the school have decided that you and that new earth bending chick are going out. Just thought I would give you the heads up." Gin said.

"Oh so that's what these morons have been going on about." It finally made sense to Zuko. _Shit who found out? _He thought to himself. "So who told you this?"

"I overheard some girls." Gin said simply. "You know the gossip that they always make up. This is kinda good though. What do you think?"

"Yeah, good, yeah. Ummm I gotta go do something—no I forgot to bring something form my dorm. Yes I will see you later Gin!" Zuko said as he started sprinting away.

"No, that wasn't suspicious at all." Gin told himself as he walked away.

* * *

Toph and Aang were off to practice some more earth bending before they had to go to classes. Talking about how he had improved slightly and that is when Toph saw Zuko running towards her.

"Twinkle toes you don't mind him do you?" she said as Zuko came closer.

"No why?" Aang asked.

"I have a feeling that something is gonna go down." She said.

"Toph, have you heard anything from any girls?" Asked Zuko in between breaths.

"No why?" Toph asked.

"Because they know." Zuko replied.

"They know what?" Aang asked.

Toph went pale. _Ohshitohshitohshit!_ Was all Toph could think of.

"Aang," Toph started. "Me and Zuko are kinda going out."

"What?" Aang was dumbfounded.

"Yeah we are." Zuko said. "And now the whole school knows."

"Great." Said Toph.

"Zuzu this is the girl you kissed?"

All three of them went pale they knew whose voice that belonged to.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so I made the characters more OC than normal (and I add an OC!)…with the exception of Azula, Ty Lee and Mai. Ok so this is huge filler but I had too much fun writing this! Reviews please! They let me know you like this!


	7. The After Math

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author**: heartslol

**A/N:** This chapter goes out to Juria! Man I loved that idea and look here it is… kinda. Well read on Toko lovers, read on!

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own ATLA…but Stage Ninja is still mine!

Chapter 7

"Zuzu, am I going to have to repeat myself?" Azula asked.

Toph stood there, she didn't really know who she was. All Toph heard about Azula was that she was Queen Bee at the school. Toph did not want to mess with the sister of her boyfriend. _I don't know why I consider him that, we haven't exactly established those boundaries yet._ She thought to herself. Even though she did want to mess with Azula, Toph wasn't going to let Azula step all over her.

"Earth to Zuzu? Please don't make me repeat myself."

"Why do you care Azula?" Zuko said.

"Aren't I allowed to have a healthy interest in what my brother does, wait let me rephrase that. _Who _my brother does?" Azula sweetly said.

"Hey!" Toph was about to knock her out.

"Toph don't." said Aang.

"No! Little Miss Bitch here just insulted me and you expect me to take that?!" Toph said indignantly.

"She is just trying to get the better of you, and if you let her she wins." Said Aang.

"I don't care!" Toph said.

"Toph wait." Zuko said. "She is my sister and I will deal with her accordingly."

"Yeah? Well I will deal with her right now!"

"Bring it."

With that the two girls started to fight. Toph started to throw boulders at Azula, while Azula dodged the boulders and threw blue flames at Toph. Seeing the blue flames heading towards her, she immediately pulled up a wall of earth to shield her from the flames. Azula took advantage of this started to make a circle with her hands.

"AZULA NO DON'T!"

Zuko ran in front and just as Azula was about to shoot the lighting at Toph and redirected it at a nearby tree.

"AZULA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Zuko shouted. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"What? I was just having a little fun." Azula said casually. "You're no fun." And with that she walked away.

"Zuko what did she just do?" asked Toph.

"She was going to shoot lighting at you." Said Aang.

"What?" said Toph "Lighting is that even possible?"

"Yes it is another form of fire bending," Zuko explained. "if that would have hit you it would have killed you."

"She aimed to kill me?" Toph was confused. "Why?"

"Because I am supposed to marry her friend Mai." Zuko said.

"What you are engaged?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't think that it was of any relevance."

"Not of any 'relevance'?!" Toph shouted. "I am sorry I missed the part where this wasn't relevant to what just happened."

"It's not relevant to what just happened."

"Are you serious? I just had lighting shot at me by your psycho bitch sister because I'm dating her friend's future husband!" Toph shouted at Zuko. "Please tell me why this isn't relevant?"

"Guy's…"

"Because I don't want to marry her friend!" said Zuko in a heated voice.

"Hello?"

"Umm apparently you don't have much of a choice!" Toph said in an equally heated voice.

"Guy's…"

"WHAT?!" they both shouted at Aang.

"I think you guy should calm down." Said Aang "You're kind of making a scene."

"What are you talking about Twinkle—toes." Toph looked around. "Oh shit."

There was a group of people around them. "Great. Just great." Said Toph. "This is far from over Zuko. You can count on it." She started to walk away. "What do I amuse you? Get the hell outta my way!"

Toph pushed several people out of her way. "Wow I have never seen this mad before." Said Aang.

"And for some reason I think that that is just the tip of the iceberg." Replied Zuko.

"Lucky you."

"Yeah lucky me."

_Crap! I can't believe how I get myself into these messes. _Toph thought to herself. She couldn't believe her luck. Now that she thought that she had found this great guy, he has to be engaged! _God why did he have to be engaged! _As she kept fuming to herself, she noticed that someone was following her.

"Look you have three seconds to come out, or I will make you come out." Toph was not in the mood to be followed.

"Ok, ok calm down. Geez." Soka said.

"What do you want boomerang?"

"Boomerang? That's my nick name?" he asked curiously.

"Look I don't have time for this." She began to walk away.

"Toph, what did Zuko do?"

"Why does it always have to be about him?" she asked.

"Well let's say that word around school goes around fast."

"Clearly, so what do you want?"

"Just to see how my favorite earth bender is doing." He said slyly.

"Riiiiight. Well I will pretend like I care, and say 'Good and you?' and you will say 'Fine.' There happy?" she voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"And here I thought I was the only sarcastic person."

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you. Later." She began to walk away.

"Toph wait!"

"Look I don't have or the patience to deal with you right now."

"I am hurt!"

"Like I care!"

**A/N:** Hey sorry everyone! I was gone for so long! Well first I was gonna post this on Friday but my laptop was over heating and I had to send it in, I sent that in Monday and I got it back today! Yay! Well I hoped you liked and remember leave me a review!


	8. Betrayal

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author**: heartslol

**A/N:** This chapter goes out to Syeira! Whoa! Two chapters dedicated to you! Wow you are on fire! Lol yeah so yeah thanks for the idea, probably not what you had in mind but still. Well sorry for being late on this, but life got in the way and man that drama that I was involved in could not be written. Ok so maybe it could. But still it was bad!

**Disclaimer**: ATLA is not within my property rights, but Stage Ninja and Shadow Fox are.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Mai, I don't understand why this is not bugging you. If it was me the girl would be dead."

"Azula, don't you have some function to go to today?" said Mai.

"I am hurt, are you trying to kick me out?" Asked Azula in a sweet voice, although it did not sound very sweet.

"I would never do that, but just out of curiosity why do you care who Zuko's with?" Asked Mai.

"Yeah Azula don't you hate him or something?" asked Ty Lee

"I do, don't get me wrong or anything it's just that I don't my best friend to be hurt by his infidelity." Replied Azula.

"I am touched I didn't know you cared." Said Mai in her classic monotone voice.

"Well I do." Azula said sweetly.

"Again why don't you care that Zuko is seeing that earth nation girl?" asked Ty Lee.

"Yes, Mai why don't you care?" Asked Azula.

_Because I don't love him, because I am going to spend the rest of my life with him, because I just don't love him, that's why. _She thought to herself. "Because if he plays the field then so can I." she replied.

"Oh? So who does Mai have her sights on?" Azula questioned.

"Yes, who?" followed Ty Lee.

"I don't know, but when I do you will know."

"I have a feeling you will play hard to get." Azula said.

"Of course I learn from the best." This Mai said in reference to Azula.

"But of course you do."

* * *

"Zuko what happened? Why is the school abuzz saying that you and that new girl broke up?" asked Gin.

"Cause we did, I think." Zuko replied.

"What do you mean you think? You either did or you didn't there is no in between." Gin said.

"You don't think I know that? Of course I know I told you that!" Zuko shot back. "But I don't know what is going on. So therefore I don't know."

"So what happened?" asked Gin.

"Well Azula-" Zuko started.

"Azula I knew that bitch had something to do with it!"

"Do you mind that bitch you are calling is still my sister, granted she is the reincarnation of evil, but still that is my sister."

"Sorry bro but I would hate to be in your shoes." Gin said. "And with a sister like that who needs enemies?"

"Yeah I see your point. Well as I was saying, Azula comes and starts pushing Toph's buttons and one thing led to another and Toph found out that I am engaged to Mai." Zuko explained.

"Did she find out or did you tell her?" asked Gin.

"Ok so I told her, big deal." Zuko said.

"Dude how can you let that happen? Why did you tell her?"

"Because Azula shot lighting at her." Zuko said.

"Azula did that? And she survived?" Gin was baffled.

"Ok so it never hit her, cause I redirected it."

"Oh so you save the poor little earthbender?" asked Gin

"Yes, I did. But that's not the point."

"So then what is the point? Cause if you saving her isn't the point then I am lost." Said Gin

Just a Zuko was about to tell Gin, Zuko's phone went off and both boys reached for their phones, "Hello?" they said at the same time. "No it's for me." Said Zuko.

"Ah, so who is it?" Gin asked curiously.

"My uncle Iroh so shut up! No! Not you uncle!" Zuko answered back.

"Well fine, I swear it's like you don't have manners." Gin shot back.

"Dude!"

"Fine I'm gone! I'm gone!"

"So nephew are you done yet or should I call you later?" Iroh asked.

"No I am done; it's just that Gin like to talk, more than he should." Zuko responded.

"Ah yes, that _friend_ of yours." Iroh said.

"What is that suppose to mean uncle?" Zuko inquired.

"Nothing my dear boy. So how are you and your sister?" Iroh knew that Zuko and Azula never got along but he asked anyway, hoping for some sort of miracle that would bring the two siblings together.

"Uncle I don't know why you ask if you know that we never got along." Zuko retorted.

"Well it was worth a shot. So my dear boy what was the reason for your call?" asked Iroh.

"My call?"

"Yes you called, don't you remember? Last Friday?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Zuko replied.

"Clearly, in any case are you gonna come for the Fire Days Festival?" inquired Iroh.

Zuko thought about it for a minute, he didn't know if he wanted to go now. Although if he went he would see his uncle and that would be worth it. But it also ment that he had to and see his father and that was something that Zuko wanted to avoid at all cost, that and Azula would be there. _Shit! I have to go! _He thought to himself. _I made the mistake of telling my father I would be there Wednesday on_. _Well maybe I can come back next Wednesday and not have to stay there the entire Festival._

"Zuko are you there?" Iroh thought that the line had dropped before Zuko answered.

"Sorry uncle I was thinking, and yes I will go to the Fire Days Festival." Zuko said

"Great that means that I won't have to be there alone." Iroh said.

"Uncle you will never be alone." Zuko replied.

"That's nice of you to say Prince Zuko. So then I hear that you have had troubles with the lady's." Iroh said.

"What?! How did you find out?"demanded Zuko.

"Oh Zuko you should know better." Iroh replied.

"Send spies to the school to look after me?"

"Maybe."

"So how do I fix this?" Asked Zuko.

"Pay close attention my dear Prince Zuko"

* * *

Yue was pacing in the room when Katara walked in. "Katara have you seen your brother Sokka?"

"No why?"

"Because I have a feeling that he went to go ask Toph out." Replied Yue.

"What makes you say that? I mean isn't Toph going out with Zuko?" there were too many questions. And Yue needed to answer them.

"Toph and Zuko got into a fight and Sokka just happened to be out and see them after their fight. Hence why I need to know where Sokka is. I don't need our new friend to be a trophy on Sokka's wall." Yue was still bitter her history with Sokka wasn't that great.

"Are you still bitter about him dumping you? I mean that isn't healthy you know." Katara could see that the Princess was still bitter.

"This has nothing to do with me! This has to do with the fact that you are encouraging your brother's inappropriate behavior!" Yue was mad. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends pulled that.

"What 'inappropriate behavior'? The fact that I don't meddle-"

"Meddle are you serious you meddle in everything! You made Toph meet us after her first fight with Zuko, you meddled in my relationship with your brother! So don't even give me that shit that you don't meddle!" Yue was beyond pissed.

"So what if my brother wants a piece of Toph I am not gonna stop that. I mean have you seen her? She is practically royalty, I mean look at her dorm it is the entire building!" Katara was shameless and she could care less. If her brother could get the wealthiest girl in school their lives would be set.

"Can you hear yourself?! What about Suki?" asked Yue.

"What about her?"

"She is your best friend! I thought that out of anyone at this school you would protect her more from your brother."

"Well I guess you thought wrong." she replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I am gonna see my boyfriend. You do remember who that is don't you?"

"Katara I can't believe you!" Yue was indignant

"Well you better believe it."

"Don't even think that I will help you with your charade."

"You will you don't have much choice in the matter." Katara said simply.

"Like hell I will. Have you forgotten who I am? Learn you place peasant." Yue was not going to let Katara walk all over her again. "Do not forget who and what you are talking to, well if you ever want to bend again."

"Bitch."

"Peasant."

* * *

_I cannot believe the nerve of that guy! I mean I need some kind of consolation, not to get hit on!_ Toph fumed to herself. Just as she was walking to her dorm, she noticed that there was a note there waiting for her. _What's this?_ She thought when she got to the door of her dorm. She decided that she would read the note inside her dorm as she opened the door. She didn't need more idiots looking at her in a weird way. When she sat down to read the note it said;

_By the time you get this Sokka being the genius that he is, will have already hit on you. If this hasn't happened then ignore the rest of the note. If it did I need you to meet me at the café outside of the school. You have a lot to learn about our beloved friends. Meet me at the café at 4pm today._

_ Much love, Yue._

When Toph had finished reading the letter she thought to herself, _Why does Yue feel the need to tell me things about the others?_ To her is didn't matter. She was too curious to try to brush it off. After her classes and helping Aang with earthbending, she went to the café to meet Yue.

"Hey what's up?" Toph asked nonchalantly.

"Um just stuff." Yue replied

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"The truth about the water tribe siblings."

* * *

"So what do you need Azula?"

"Well it's nice of you to join us Gin." Azula said.

"Always a pleasure Princess."

* * *

**A/N:** OMG double cliffhanger! So thanks for all the reviews I have gotten it makes me happy! Well I hope you liked the twists and turns of the story. Please no rocks! Again review good or bad I don't mind.


	9. And the Truth Comes Out

**Tale of Two Lovers **

**Author**: heartslol

**A/N:** Wow! So apparently a lot has happened here! I am glad that everything was taken care of in the aspect of that person being banned. My heart goes out to those whose story was changed. Thanks for putting up with my random story! It means a lot to me. I am in need of a beta reader so send me a PM if you are interested.

**Disclaimer**: ATLA is not within my property rights, but Stage Ninja and Shadow Fox are.

* * *

Chapter 9

Azula got up and crossed the room to meet Gin. There were things that Zuko knew about Gin and there were some he didn't. This was one of those situations. Gin had always liked Azula, and was always in the shadows. He never got the opportunity to show her what he was made of. He was an excellent fire bender, but never as good as Azula, then again no one really was. Giving Azula information on Zuko was the closest he got to her. He always got jealous when some other guy got near her. He was about to lose it when Azula started to go out with that water peasant Sokka. Ok so Sokka was never a peasant he did come from a good family, but that never mattered to Gin. All he wanted was Azula to himself and Azula knew that. Which led to the constant flirting on her part. If it was directed to Gin he was lucky but that almost never happened. He was happy when it did. It meant she knew he was there.

"Don't you look nice today?" Azula asked.

"I try, might I add that you look stunning." Gin replied.

"Yes I know. So do you need anything today?" Azula asked seductively.

"Seeing you is all I need." Gin said. "But I am sure that you want to know what your dear little brother is up to."

"Aren't you being nice today? Not only am I getting compliments, but I also get information on my dearest brother." She got closer to Gin, "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me?"

Just as Gin was about to kiss Azula, Azula moved away. "Ah, ah, ah tell me what I want to know, and I'll give you what you want."

"Azula must you be such a tease?"

"Yes I must, now tell me what I want to know."

--

"What about Sugar Queen and the idiot?" asked Toph.

"They aren't what they appear to be." Yue replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Look what I am trying to say is be careful around them and I wouldn't trust them much." Yue did not want to go into much detail.

"Why should I believe you? I mean aren't you supposed to be their friend?" Toph cornered her with that question.

"I was. I was their friend. That was before Sokka screwed me over." Yue did not want to remember that night. It was too much for her.

"What do you mean he screwed you over?" Toph didn't like where this was going.

"Sokka let me believe that he really liked me. And got me little things here and there to make me feel wanted and loved. Then he found someone better than me and he went out with her." Yue finished.

"What do you mean better?" asked Toph, she was curious and wanted to know.

"He only goes out with girls that come from wealthy families or that they have a good position in society." Yue explained, "I am a Princess from the Northern Water tribe. Azula is the Princess from the Fire Nation, Suki is to be the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and you well, you come from the wealthiest merchant family in the world." Yue paused, "Do you see your position in this? He wants some type of security and will go to any length to get it."

"So basically he is a gold digger?" asked Toph.

"Yes he is. The only person that saw through his façade before he got what he wanted was Azula. And she destroyed him." Yue said. "Granted it wasn't publicly and he can still date whoever he wants, what she did to him was unforgettable."

"What did she do?" Toph wanted to know.

"Trust me you will find out." Yue said with a smile.

"Ok I got the idiot out of the way what about Katara?"asked Toph.

"Well she does the same thing but with the male population of the school. And since she is a girl if someone finds out about her plot and she has to do is start a rumor." Yue said, "And as you noticed word here goes around pretty fast."

"Yeah I have witnessed that first hand." Toph said remembering the first day and today.

"So be careful of those two. I would tell you more but I can't right now." Yue said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go now. Unfortunately I have to go and hunt down Sokka."

"Ok. But why?"

"Well just say that he will receive divine justice."

--

"Sokka you idiot! How could you let your guard down around her?!"

"Katara what the hell are you going on about? And who the hell are you talking about?" Sokka was confused Katara almost never walked in like that.

"Yue you idiot! What happened between you and Yue?" Katara snapped back.

"What happened? Katara you were there you saw." Sokka just stood there looking confused.

"No I ment earlier today!" Katara shouted at Sokka. "For a genius you are somehow still an idiot."

"Well if you would have come in and said 'Sokka what happened between Yue and you today?' I would have been less confused." Sokka replied calmly. "Plus I need to work on this for my mechanics class."

"Ok then." Katara took a deep breath and asked sweetly, "Sokka what happened between you and Yue this morning?"

"Well sit down its gonna take a while." Sokka said.

_--Flashback-- _

_ Yue and Sokka were sitting together eating breakfast while talking about their weekends. Sokka went on to say that nothing new had occurred when he asked Yue about the meeting she had attended._

"_So Yue how did the meeting go?" asked Sokka._

_"Well I got to the Fire Nation late, so not that great." _

_"What do you mean you got to the Fire Nation late?" Sokka knew Yue was punctual to everything so this worried him._

_"Well you see I was helping Katara and Suki get Toph ready for her date with Zuko-" she stopped. "You did not hear that. Please tell me you didn't hear that."_

_"Toph went on a date with Prince Asshole?!" he was yelling at this point. _

_"No, it's a joke." Yue managed to get out._

_"No it's not and you know it!" Sokka was infuriated._

_"I don't see why this matters to you Sokka! So why do you care?" Yue shot back._

_"Because I don't want that asshole dating anyone of my friends!" he said._

_"Or you can't stand the fact that he went out with her before you!" she was close to losing her cool. "Does everything have to be a competition for you two?"_

_"You are saying that because you still think we are friends!" Sokka was trying to regain his cool._

_"And you know that it was Azula who deceived the both of you, why can't you accept that?" Yue was pleading with him now._

_"Because he is related to that bitch!" he said._

_"You still can't get over the fact that she dumped you can you?" she was losing it. "Mr. 'I'm too good for you.' Mr. 'I am holier than thou.' Get over yourself Sokka." with that she walked away._

_"Yue!" he called after her but it was no use she didn't turn around. She is right, he thought. I still can't get over the fact that Azula played me for a fool, or the fact that I still like her._

_--End Flashback—_

"And that's what happened."

"That's it?"

"Yeah I mean I can't blame her, she know what's up." Sokka said nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm about things? The bitch threatened to take away my bending!" Katara shouted.

"Well I don't know what you expected from her she is the moon spirit remember?" Sokka knew that about Yue. "What did you say to piss her off?"

"What do you mean what did I say?" Katara asked.

"Well you had to piss her off for her to say that, so what did you say?" Sokka asked again.

"Well something along the lines of she better not tell Toph anything or else." Katara replied.

"Wow, you're a very smart cookie aren't you?"

"Shut up Sokka."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah there isn't much here. Sorry for it being short but this seemed like a good place to stop. Review please, oh and I am in need of a beta person so drop me a PM. Flames are ok it won't hurt my feelings… much.


	10. AN Please read

Ahhhh! I am soo sorry to everyone! Well my computer crashed a couple weeks ago and I lost everything. Yes everything. Videos, documents, pictures, music, gone. So this story has currently been put on the back burner while I manage to get somethings back. Also I am rereading this story to see what will change and what will not. Don't worry I won't change anything in the chapters,(except grammatical errors) but I will change what will happen in future events. Oh and I am currently looking a Beta. If there are any interests please drop me a PM. Lets see... I think thats it for right now. Hopefully I will get something up soon. So yeah, peace.


	11. Wait, what?

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Sorry it has been so long since I updated last! But here it is Chapter 10! Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form, because if I did we would know where Zuko's mom is! Stage Ninja is still min though.

* * *

Chapter 10

It finally made sense to Toph. Everything made sense. Ok well not _everything_ but for the most part everything made sense. Now all she had to do is talk to Zuko… ok so she wasn't really going to talk to him she just wanted some sort of payback. But how to do it?

She was deep in thought when she heard.

"Toph wait up!"

She stopped she knew who it was and she wanted to talk some one.

"What Twinkle Toes?" she said.

"I have to admit that still kinda freaks me out." Aang said. "I was just wondering if you're mad at me."

"Why would I be made at you?" asked Toph.

"Well you kinda walked away from the scene and I was calling your name but you just ignored me." Aang sounded hurt.

"Look Twinkle Toes," Toph started. "When you find out that the person you like isn't with you for the reason you want them to be then, you'll understand how infuriating that can be." _Too bad I can't tell you that Katara is just some fame whore or that her brother does the same._

"What is that suppose to mean?" Asked Aang.

"Nothing I am just rambling about stupid shit don't worry about it." Toph said.

"Ok… I guess." Aang said. "Do you want to go out and eat something later?"

"What?" Toph asked.

"I'm not hitting on you or anything I just want us to go out as friends," Aang replied, "It'll be on me."

"Yeah sure Twinkle Toes. What time and where?"

"How about 8:30ish at that place where they make great Gyros and Falafels?"

"Yeah that'll be good."

"Ok then see you then… and there." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"See ya then." Toph said smiling.

* * *

Gin was walking outside after his very good encounter with Azula. He told her what she wanted to know and she gave him what she wanted. It was the perfect exchange, well in his mind at least. Things couldn't get any better. Then he saw the Avatars girl.

"Hey sexy what are you doing?"

"What do you want Gin?" Katara asked.

"What I can't compliment you?" Gin sounded hurt.

"Right. Go bug someone else now I am not in the mood to deal with you right now." Katara snapped.

"Is it because you're close to being discovered?" Gin teased. Katara looked at him shocked. "Oh yes I know. But don't worry my lips are sealed," Gin reassured her. "but for a price."

"Ok Gin what do you want?" Katara asked.

"Well as you know that new girl Toph has made quite the impression on good friend Zuko." Gin stated.

"What else is new? The whole school knows that." Katara shot back.

"If you didn't interrupt me I would have told what I needed you to know, but if you are going to be that way I'll make sure that you never rise from your humiliation." Gin waited for the reaction he needed, and he got it. Katara paled. "Good girl, now if you know what is good for you, you will listen very closely and do everything I tell you to. Understood?" Katara nodded. "Excellent."

* * *

Azula was lying in her room staring at the ceiling, watching the blades of her fan turn. She could not believe what she just did. Sure she would do anything to get inside information on her brother but, she hated the idea of Gin getting close to her. He was of no importance. He had no family members in any of the major political players that influenced the Fire Nation. As a matter a fact the only reason they even knew each other was because he was Zuko's personal servant. Every royal member of the family had one. Azula's was always running some stupid errand Azula told her too so she was never around. Azula hated the fact that she put up with Gin in order to get information on Zuko, but in the end it was worth it. Or so she thought.

After lying around for so long she went off to go find Ty Lee or Mai. Just as she was about to walk out of the door Ty Lee rushed in.

"Oh my God! Azula you will never believe what just happened at soccer practice!"

"What you got another boyfriend?" Azula asked calmly asked.

"No! But your close." Ty Lee said. After a second of seeing that Azula reaction wasn't going to changed Ty Lee told her. "Mai is going out with the soccer captain!"

"Who Jet?" Azula looked mildly interested, but that was good enough for Ty Lee.

"Yeah that guy!" Ty Lee looked so excited.

"Excellent. Well Ty Lee all this good news calls for some shopping." Azula said. "Now is it going to be on you or me this time?"

"Well it was on me last time but I am so happy that I really don't care." Ty Lee stated.

"Well in that case do you have your black card or did you lose it again?" Azula asked.

After thinking for a couple seconds Ty Lee said "I lost it again."

"Fine then it's on me then. Let's go."

* * *

Katara couldn't believe what Gin asked her to do. It was like everything she did to every guy she dated was coming back to haunt her. _So this is what it feels like?_ She thought to herself bitterly. _This feeling of being taken advantage of, but I have to do this. Have to keep my name clean. I can't disappoint my tribe, and I cannot disappoint my father. _She got up and started to walk. She knew what she had to do and she had to do it. It wasn't like Katara had another choice.

* * *

Zuko walked out of his dorm after the long conversation he had with his uncle. He was determined to find Toph and fix everything. He was walking towards Toph's dorm when he saw Katara. To him it didn't matter he just kept walking towards Toph's dorm. That was until he saw Katara walking towards him. _What does she want?_ He asked himself.

"Hey handsome what are you doing?" Katara asked seductively.

"Going to see Toph." Was Zuko's reply.

"And why is that?" asked Katara as she slowly slinked closer to Zuko.

"Why do you feel that you to know?" asked Zuko.

"Because of as her friend I know what's best for her," she paused "and what's best for me." She finished with her body pressing up against Zuko.

Zuko stood there for a moment, absorbing what was happening. So many things were going thru his mind. Like what is she doing here? Why is she so close? He just wanted to run out of there. But after a couple of seconds he regained his composure and said. "Aren't you the Avatar's girl?"

"Yes but there is only so much that little boy can do for me," she said as she pressed even more to him. "And you can do so much more for me." She said seductively. From a distance she saw Toph walking towards them. "And there is only so much that that girl can do for you, so let me do more." With that she went in and kissed Zuko.

"ZUKO HOW COULD YOU AND WITH MY FRIEND?" Toph shouted at Zuko then ran towards her dorm.

"Toph! No! Stop! It's not what it looks like!" Zuko moved Katara out of the way and ran after Toph.

Katara just stood there. Try to hold back the tears that just kept coming down. This time she knew, karma was a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone is confused, when Toph walks in she is behind Zuko. Hence why Zuko can't see her and Katara can. Ok you know the drill leave me some reviews, those make me happy.  Next chapter will be up later this week I promise!


	12. And the Consequences that Follow

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** See I told you I would update this week! Shame on you for not believing me! Lol not really no. So the next chapter will probably be the last dark chapter.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form, but Stage Ninja is still mine!

* * *

Chapter 11

Toph was running to her dorm. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She knew that Katara was low, but she never thought that she would _ever_ go that low. She just couldn't get that image out of her mind. Just as she was getting closer she saw that she saw Katara giving her a look that said 'He's mine now.' And then she saw what she knew would come next. She saw Katara kiss Zuko. Toph couldn't help what slipped out of her mouth next.

"ZUKO HOW COULD YOU AND WITH MY FRIEND?" Toph shouted at Zuko then ran towards her dorm.

"Toph! No! Stop! It's not what it looks like!" Zuko moved Katara out of the way and ran after Toph. "Toph, please wait let me explain!"

Toph stopped and turned around. "What do you want to explain to me? Hmmm? The fact that you lied to me about being engaged or the fact that I just caught you making out with my friend? Who by the way, is going out with the Avatar!"

"Look Toph it really isn't what it looks like—"

"That's a real solid defense Princess." Toph interrupted.

Zuko continued to explain as if he was never interrupted. "I had been looking for you all day but I couldn't find you, I was going to your dorm to apologize about what had happened earlier with Azula, and the last place l was going to check was your dorm. That's when I ran into that girl, she said stuff about knowing what was best for you and then out of nowhere she started to kiss me. Toph please you have to believe me."

Toph knew he wasn't lying. She could hear the sincerity in his voice, but she was still so mad. "Why should I?"

"Because I would never do something like this." Zuko replied.

"But clearly you have! I have no reason to believe you!" Toph turned around and continued walking to her dorm.

Zuko saw his chances slipping. He grabbed Toph's arm. Toph stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait! You have to believe me! I would never hurt you like this, not with anyone. Especially not with one of your friends! Please believe me." This was his only shot and he had to take it.

"I believe you."

Zuko's face lit up.

"But don't think that I will talk to you anytime soon. I need time to think." With that Toph turned and walked to her dorm.

Zuko just stood there. He was glad she believed him, but he desperately wanted to hug and kiss her. Now was not the time. He would just have to wait. That's all he could do.

--

Katara walked away when she saw that Zuko and Toph were talking. She couldn't bear the thought that she would be the one responsible for ending something that had only begun. She just couldn't. Katara walked to meet Gin. She wanted out of his perverse plan. She couldn't be a part of it any longer. As she continued to walk she saw Gin leaning against the wall.

"Hey there sexy, how did everything go?" Gin asked enthusiastically.

"Everything went according to plan." Katara said somberly.

"Great, that's excellent." Gin said gleefully.

"Right," Katara said. "Gin I don't want to be a part of this anymore." Katara continued in her somber voice. Her face expressionless.

Gin face fell. "What do you mean you don't want to be a part of this anymore?"

"I can't do this." Katara said. "I can't break up my friend's relationship, just because you want to get into Azula's pants."

"What did you say?" Gin asked he was seething.

"What? You did think you where the only one with information did you?" Katara felt her confidence coming back.

Gin looked at her, his face full of rage. "Look here you little bitch, I didn't tell you to fuck over all the guys you dated. Ok? So let's get one thing clear, you _will _do what I tell you. I don't care if you decide to grow some morals over night. You didn't have them before and you are not going to let them get in the way now! Look at me when I talk to you!" he grabbed her face. "You _will_ do it, trust me you don't want things to get ugly." He set his hand on fire. "You have such beautiful skin it would be a shame if something were happen to it."

All the confidence that Katara had went away when she felt the heat getting closer to her face. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the burn on her face.

"What did you really expect me to burn such a pretty face? Tsk, tsk. And here I thought that you knew me better." Gin liked messing with people's mind. It was a hobby to him.

"Gin please I really don't want to do this anymore." Katara pleaded with him. "I'll do anything just please I can't do this anymore."

"_Anything_ you say?" Gin asked.

"Yes anything just, please…"

"Well trust me I will make you give me that anything, you so kindly offered." Gin stated, "You just won't know when. In the mean time I am going to need you to keep your mouth shut. God forbid something happen to your brother."

"What?! No you leave my brother out of this!" Katara screamed.

"Too late. See when you tried to use my little secret against me, well I had to bring out the big guns." And with that Gin walked away.

_What have I sentenced myself to?_ Katara thought to herself. _What have I done?_

--

Yue was walking back to her dorm when she heard two people fighting. It sounded like it was getting really heated. She couldn't help but look. She followed the voices. It was Gin and Katara fighting. She could not believe what she heard. Sure Katara got what she deserved, but this was too much. There is only so much a person could handle before they cracked. Katara was so close to the edge. Yue had thought of so many ways to get back at Katara, but that all vanished when she heard what Gin was doing to her former friend. _I will help Katara out of this, no matter what happens._

--

Zuko made his way back to his dorm. Once he was in his dorm he just crashed on his couch staring out the window. He just couldn't believe his luck. Everything that could go wrong basically did. _How was I supposed to know that the Avatar's girl was her friend?_ He asked himself. _How was I supposed to know that she was going to pull that shit? How was I supposed to know that Toph would walk in on her friend kissing me? Goddamn! How was I supposed to know?!_ "Dammit!"Zuko picked up the closest thing to him and threw it across the room. It shattered near the door, just as Gin walked in.

"And here I thought that talking to your uncle would do you some good." Gin said calmly looking at the floor; he knelt down and took a look at what was shattered. It was of no importance, just a glass ball. "Guess I was wrong by the looks of it."

"No it's not my uncle. It's just something else." Zuko said getting up from the couch making his way to the door. His hand hovered over the handle. He turned around and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor.

"Well I guess if you are going to be quiet about it then I will just –"

"Stop. You don't need to know what always happens to me." Zuko turned his head to look at Gin. "Now make yourself useful and clean this up." Zuko said while pointing to the broken glass next to the both of them.

"Yes your highness."

Zuko got up from the door and made his way to his room, and closing the door behind him.

_Well apparently Katara was right. _Gin thought to himself. _Everything _did_ go according to plan._ He looked to the closed door that was Zuko's room and smiled. _Perfect._

Toph was sitting on the couch staring out the window. Her thoughts kept going back to the kiss between Katara and Zuko. She knew Zuko wasn't lying. She knew that his body tensed up when Katara kissed him, she felt it. Toph just could help but be jealous. _Why am I still thinking about this? Why can't I just accept that Katara would pull something like this? And why am I so jealous of something that had no feeling?_

--

Toph stood up and walked to the kitchen. Once there she made her way to the refrigerator just stood there. She was second guessing herself. She just couldn't get that image out of her mind. It was engraved into her skull. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello." Her voice was hollow.

"Toph are you ok?"

"Yeah just fine and dandy." She tried to sound less hollow, it just didn't work.

"I am sorry I don't think I will be able to make it tonight. Katara called and told me she had something to tell me, sorry I have to cancel last minute like this." Toph finally realized who she was talking to. It was Aang.

"Right. Yeah, that's fine don't worry about it. I have to study anyways." Toph said.

"I am glad you understand. How about we go there tomorrow for lunch?" Aang asked.

"Yeah sure, that'll be fine."

"Ok then see ya then."

"See ya." Toph closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She opened the door and pulled out an apple. After closing the door and walking to her room she just stared at the apple.

_I wonder what Katara is going to tell Aang._ With that Toph bit the apple.

--

Aang was wondering why Toph sounded so hollow. He had never heard he like that even after the fight with Zuko. She was always sounded so confident. This was a sudden change for him. _I'll think about Toph later, Katara is coming over and I need to look my best._ After changing clothes and looking at the clock he heard a knock at the door. He quickly made his way to the door, but when he opened it he saw a Katara he had never seen.

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I just realized a couple of things and I thought you should know." Katara started. She looked down at the floor. She just didn't want to see the look on his face.

"Well what do you want me to know?" Aang asked, although he really didn't need to. He knew what was coming next. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to hear those words.

"Aang I don't think this is working out. I think it would be best if we saw other people." Katara said somberly. She looked at his face. He was devastated.

"Why? I thought that things couldn't get any better! When did this happen? When did we drift apart?" Aang asked. He wasn't prepared for this. He knew it was coming, but he still wasn't prepared for it.

"The connection just wasn't there anymore. I am so sorry Aang." Katara couldn't stand to be there anymore. It was too much for her to handle. "I'm sorry." And she ran out of Aang's dorm.

Aang just stood there confused, and crushed. There were so many emotions he just couldn't name. He felt like someone had just pulled his heart out. He didn't know what he could do now. He went and closed the door to his dorm and then went to his room. He laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what else he could do.

_What am I going to do now?_ Aang asked himself.

--

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I really hate to do this but I am putting the story up for ransom. If you want to see the next chapter I need to see five reviews. Not too much. I really hate that I have to do this. But I need to know if you really like this. If you are going to flame me about something stupid then just don't. I need constructive criticism. Oh! And I am still looking for a beta! So yeah hit me up.


	13. Happy?

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Damn! Three chapters in one week! I have to admit not having a writer's block really helps. So here is chapter 12. Thanks Juria and Lioness your reviews made me want to write. Thank you to all my new reviewers! I love you all! Have fun.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form, but Stage Ninja is still mine!

--

Chapter 12

Azula had just gotten back from her shopping trip with Ty Lee, when she heard a knock at the door. _I wonder who it is. _She went over to open the door.

"Oh, it's you." Azula said unenthusiastically. "Haven't we already been thru this?" Azula walked away from the door.

"We have but," The boy started. "You give me something no other girl has." He closed the door.

"What?" Azula turned around. "A good lay? Sokka I don't have the time you deal with your idiocy."

"That hurts." Sokka said. "It hurts here." Sokka pointed to his chest.

"Why are you here?" Azula asked.

"What can't I have a healthy interest in what you do?" Sokka asked innocently.

"No, you can't." She went over to the couch and sat down. "Apparently you don't grasp the concept of me breaking up with you." Azula shot back subtlety.

"No I grasp the concept, and trust me I don't want to be with the Ice Queen." Sokka replied.

"Oh really? Is that why you broke up with Yue?" Azula asked maliciously.

"Ouch, that burns." Sokka playfully said.

"Well if a burn is what you want," Azula lit her hand. "Then a burn is what you'll get."

"Ooo baby."

--

Toph went over to Aang's dorm. She knew that whatever Katara told him he was going to make him upset. When she finally got to his dorm she knocked on the door. She was waiting at the door for over five minutes.

"Come on Tinkle Toes open the door I know you're in there!"

The door was opened, and Aang looked horrible. He had a hollow look on his face. Empty of all emotion. "What do you want Toph?"

"Gee thanks for being so polite." Toph replied. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Toph moved Aang out of her way, and moved to his couch. "Wow this is nice."

"Again what do you want?" Aang asked as he closed the door to his dorm.

"Well aren't we being direct and to the point?" Toph said. "Ok so I dropped by to see how you are doing. And by the looks of it Katara was the bearer of bad news."

"What's it to you?" Aang snapped back.

"Fine, I can take hint." Toph got up and made her way to the door. Just as she was going to walk out she heard.

"She broke up with me."

Toph just stood in the door way. _Makes sense. _"Did she give you a reason?"

"She said that there wasn't a connection anymore." Aang's face looked even hollower. "I just don't know where I went wrong."

Toph walked back into the dorm and closed the door. Then made her towards Aang. "You did nothing wrong." Then Toph did something she thought that she would never do. She hugged Aang. "But if it's any consolation I am sure she regrets it."

"It's not though."

"Come on Aang I think you need to sit down for what I am about to tell you." Toph moved Aang to the couch. "Aang I know why Katara broke up with you."

"Why?"

--

Katara slowly walked back to her dorm. She was in no hurry to get to her dorm. She knew Suki would be there and she like to know everything. Katara needed to take her time to collect her thoughts. She knew that if she went back to her dorm, and didn't look happy the questioning would begin.

She walked to the lake near the school and sat down. Katara just watched the water ripple on the surface. _Mother what have I done? How can I fix what I have clearly ruined?_ She just started crying.

"I don't know what to do." She walked into the water. She started to make waves. She wanted to feel that her shame was being washed away, but no matter how many time she had the wave's crash over her body the shame would not go away. After a while she just gave up and laid on the water.

"Katara what are you doing there?"

Katara just kept swimming, ignoring the person talking to her. She wanted to be alone and gather her thoughts.

"Katara?"

Apparently she wasn't going to be able to. She stood up. "What?"

"I just wanted to know what you were doing in the water; you're only in there when you are upset."

"Why would you care?" Katara asked, "I thought that you of all people would hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why? Why did you do that to me?" Katara questioned. "Why Haru?"

"Because Katara, you needed to learn a lesson." Haru said as he strode closer to the shore. "You needed to know that you can't have everything you want."

"Don't you think I know that!" The water started rising. This didn't intimidate Haru. "I know I can't have everything I want! I know that people won't always like me. I know that!"

"Then why did you feel the need to screw with so many guys?" Haru asked.

"Because," She started. The water lowered. "I wanted the attention."

"And what have we gotten from all this attention?"

Katara started walking out of the water. "Blackmail, leaving the people I love and screwing over the people who really cared."

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Haru asked.

"Sure." After telling him everything that happened and what she had done, Haru just stood there and took it all in.

"Katara what have you done?"

"That's what I'm asking myself."

--

-_Flashback-_

"_Oh, yeah I see what you mean." He smiled, "Wait, what do you mean that you could 'feel' me?"_

"_Well you see," she started "when I was smaller I was blind and I used earth bending to figure out where everything was. As in everything emits vibrations and through the vibrations I 'saw' where everything was."_

_-End Flashback-_

"So even though I saw what she did her vibrations where off." Toph said. "She didn't want to do it; she did it because she was forced to."

"So what you're saying is that someone else is pulling the strings?" Aang asked.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Toph replied. "I let my emotions cloud my judgment. What I saw was different from what was going on."

"So her breaking up with me, was her way of protecting me?" Aang was still confused.

"Yes and now we need to find the puppeteer." Toph said. "Well I have to go now. I have to go talk to someone else now." She got up and made her way to the door.

"Thanks for telling me what you know." Aang said.

"Yeah, well that's what friends are for." And Toph walked out of Aang's dorm.

After Aang closed the door he went over to his room and sat on his bed.

"I have to find the bastard that is doing this to Katara."

--

Toph walked to Zuko's dorm. She knew that she had clouded herself with what she saw. She knew that he had no part in what Katara was forced to do. Toph was almost at Zuko's room when she heard.

"What are you doing here?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "What does it matter to you?"

"Well I happen to be Zuko's friend and I am always looking for his best interest." Gin replied.

"Right well why don't you go and do something else." Toph said. "I don't owe you an explanation for anything I do."

"Well I believe you do I am –"

"Well I believe you need to fuck off." Toph interrupted Gin. "And if you don't move out of my way you will get your ass kicked by me, so don't tempt me." With that Toph walked off.

"Bitch."

--

When Toph finally made it to Zuko's dorm she knocked the door. She felt someone coming her way and when the door open she saw a shocked Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Zuko.

"And here I thought that you were going to be happy to see me. But if that how it's going to be then I'll just go back to my dorm." Toph turned around.

"No! It's not that! I just thought that you were mad at me."

"I was but then I realized that you were right." Toph smiled at him. "So am I going to stand here in the doorway or are you going to invite me in?"

"Uh, yeah! Come in!" Zuko moved out of the way.

"Wow so this is your dorm?" Toph looked around. "So where is your room?"

That question threw Zuko for a loop. "What?!"

"What you expect me to give your roommate a show?" Toph teased. "Look I just want to be with you." She swooped in and kissed Zuko. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No, not at all." Zuko took a hold of her hand and led her to his room. Once in his room Toph went and plopped on his bed.

"Zuko, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

--

**A/N: **Dun dun duuuun! What will Toph say? How will Zuko react? Where did Haru come from? All these questions will be answered… Either Monday or Wednesday. I need a break, I have churned out 3 chapters this week! But since I am so unpredictable, well you never know. Reviews are always appreciated!


	14. Questions and Confusion

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Ok so for some strange reason I had issues uploading this so sorry for all the emails! Kiddies you are all awesome. Like really, having this much positive feedback is amazing! I never thought that this would have happened back in March when I started this. But thank you all for making me want to write. You guys are incredible. Well, continue reading! This isn't going to read its self!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form, but Stage Ninja is still mine!

--

Chapter 13

"Zuko, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

Toph laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. "Have I ever told you I was blind?"

"What do you mean you were blind?" Zuko asked. Wondering where this was coming from.

"As in I couldn't see." Toph replied. She stayed quite after her confession. "I don't know why I brought that up." Toph sat up. "I guess I feel like being random."

"Really?" Zuko walked over and sat next to Toph and kissed her. "You talk too much."

Toph stopped and pushed him back to the bed. "Do I now?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you do." Zuko smirked.

Toph pinned Zuko down to the bed. "I guess I'll have to talk less then." She moved in closer and was near Zuko's lips. "How is this?"

"Hmm you're still talking." Zuko tried to kiss Toph.

"Ah, ah, ah. Did you really think I would make it that easy?" Toph got off him and moved to the other side of the room and looked out the window.

Zuko followed Toph, and hugged her from behind. "Toph I am sorry, I should have told you everything earlier, and I should have told you that I was engaged, I should have –"

Toph turned around and kissed him. "You talk too much." Zuko blushed. "I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry too. I rushed to assumptions."

"Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go with me to the Fire Days Festival with me?"

--

"Katara come on we got to get you inside, I don't want you catching a cold." Haru gave her his jacket.

"Why do you care?" Katara asked.

"Because I still care about you." Haru said, "And I don't want you to get sick."

Haru guided Katara back to her dorm. The walk was long but they stayed quite. Katara kept wondering why Haru came back. Sure she was glad she had someone to talk to, but still she wanted to know.

"Haru, why did you come back?"

Haru smiled. "Did you forget? I said I was going to be in the Earth Kingdom for two years to help my father with his business."

"Right. Sorry I guess it slipped my mind." Katara replied looking at the ground. "I just didn't think that you would ever come back."

Haru stopped Katara and pulled her close to him. "Katara I would never leave you." He stroked her face and then raised her face to his. "I love you."

"Haru I –" but Katara never finished her sentence. She was captivated by Haru's kiss.

Aang just turned away he knew that Katara's heart would never be his, but this still hurt.

--

"My, my Sokka I didn't think you would be enjoying yourself this much." Azula walked around Sokka.

"What can I say? I'm a bit of a masochist." Sokka smiled innocently. "I didn't think you would be enjoying yourself this much."

"What can I say? I'm a sadist." Azula was about to strike Sokka when the door flew open. Both of them looked to the door.

"Azula I have some –what is _he _doing here?"

"Gin get out. I am busy right now _as_ _you _can see." Azula said. She walked to Sokka and traced her finger nails along his muscles. She looked up and saw that Gin was still there. "What? Do you want to see a show?"

"But Azula you can't do this! You said –" he was promptly cut off.

"Gin leave now. I owe you no explanations, remember your place." Azula said the last part with malevolence. "Or do I have to remind you?"

"No your highness, forgive my intrusion." Gin turned around and closed the door.

"Now were where we?" Azula asked herself. "Ah yes this part." And she whipped Sokka across the chest. "It feels good to be in charge. Don't you agree?" she looked at Sokka for a response.

"Only when you're doing this." Was his response in between pants.

"Good boy."

--

Yue was in her dorm. It was only 8:30 and even though there was school in the morning she could resist going out. She had already planned on what was going to happen to Gin, and she wasn't going to be at the school for much longer so she figured that she would go all out.

As she got everything ready, she couldn't help herself but feel compassion for Katara. She had been thru so much and now this. _I have no time for this I have to get everything ready. _When everything was said and done she looked one more time in the mirror. Her white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She needed it to be out of her face. Yue liked what she saw and walked out of her dorm for the last time. _I have no other choice. I have to fulfill my duties, not only to me but to my tribe as well._

--

Aang walked back to his dorm. He knew who Katara was kissing. It was Haru. He was Katara's first boyfriend. She never really got over him, and Aang knew this day would come. She always talked about Haru in a voice full of emotion. At first Aang thought it was annoying but, he got over it. Everything she said about him made Aang upset, because he knew he would never measure up.

He kept walking not noticing the person in front of him.

BUMP.

"Hey watch where you're –" Aang stopped. "Sorry Yue I didn't see you there."

"No, its ok I wasn't watching where I was going." Yue said. "Why so down?"

"I just saw Katara with Haru."

"Oh."

"Yeah I kinda don't want to talk about it right now." Aang sighed and looked at the sky. "There is a beautiful moon out tonight."

Yue looked up. "Yeah I try my best." She smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Aang asked.

"Nothing it was a joke." Yue quickly replied. She looked at Aang. "Wanna go do something?"

"Yeah."

--

Toph looked at Zuko. "Fire what Festival?"

"Fire Days Festival, it's a traveling street fair that goes around the Fire Nation. It starts in the Capital and then moves its way around the Fire Nation. There are puppet shows, fireworks, fire bending jugglers and magicians." Zuko explained.

"And this is a big deal to you guys right?" Toph asked.

"Yeah it is."

"And you don't want to be there alone do you?"

"No I don— wait how did you know?" Zuko turned her around and asked.

"Cause," Toph started. "I'm awesome."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Not to feed your ego or anything, but yeah you are." He bent down to kiss her.

"So is that a yes?"

--

**A/N: **What can I say? I like giving you cliff hangers. But don't fret I will put up another chapter tomorrow. Yeah I know I am insane. Well that's what my shrink use to tell me… no not really. So yeah like the new pairing? If you don't sorry. I still have to figure out who Aang is going to end up with… send me review to know who you want him to be paired up with and I will make it happen. So yeah. I realize I say 'yeah' too much. Hmmm at this point I am rambling. If you are still reading this kudos to you. I LIKE REVIEWS! SEND ME SOME! YEAH! LOL


	15. Stories

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Ok so the reason I didn't update yesterday was because my dad finally put internet restrictions on my internet usage. Took him four months but he finally did it. But on the bright side my laptop has Wi-Fi and I finally found someone with unlocked internet. Yep I loved technology. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form, but Stage Ninja is still mine!

Chapter 14

--

Gin stormed out of Azula's room. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Sokka was going to get it no matter what. There was no force on earth that would make him change his mind. That bastard took away his girl not once but twice. _This just give me more reason to screw with his sister. _He smiled to himself. _This will be fun. _

--

When Katara and Haru finally pulled away from each other they looked into each other's eyes. Everything finally felt right.

"How did you know about what was going on with me and the boys here?" Katara asked.

"You didn't think I would leave you and not want to know what you were doing? " Haru said.

Katara looked at him intently "Did Sokka tell you?"

"NO!" he replied quickly. "No."

"He did! Didn't he?"

"Ok so what if he did? He was worried about you." Haru looked at her; his eyes were full of concern. "And so was I."

Katara just looked at him. She couldn't believe that after all this time he still cared. About her no less.

"Come on we really need to get you inside." Haru said after he snapped back to reality. "It's getting a bit chilly out here."

They continued to walk to Katara's dorm. Once they got to her door they stood in front of it for what seemed like forever. She had just gotten Haru back and she was in no rush to lose him again. They stood there in silence a second longer till the door opened.

"Whoa! Didn't see you th —Katara why are you wet?"

"Nice to see you too Suki." Katara said.

"Yeah nice to see you," Suki said. "Again why are you wet?"

"Well you see—"

"She went and saved me." Haru said.

"Riiight. So why are you dry and she's wet?"

"Yeah you got me there." Haru answered back.

"Well whatever, I have to go and take the trash out so get inside and dry yourself off." And with that Suki walked out the door to the main door in the lobby to take the trash out.

"'She went in to save me?' Are you serious is that the best you could come up with?" Katara looked at Haru with a 'Oh My God out of all the things you could come up with that the best you could do.' Look.

"Well it was the first thing that popped into my head." Haru said defensively.

"Well you were never a good liar."

"And that's why you dad liked me."

--

Yue and Aang walked around for a bit. She was enjoying her time with Aang. They were exchanging story's and laughing up a storm. Yue was having such a good time she had completely forgotten about her original plan.

"So that's what happened that time?" Yue asked.

"Yeah it was a funny moment." Aang replied. "You should have seen Sokka, he was drenched in green goo."

"See and I was always wondering why he smelled like rotten spearmint." Yue smiled.

"Yes minty goodness that you got to smell for days." Aang laughed.

"Hey that is not funny!" Yue shot back, but then she smiled. "Ok so yeah it was pretty funny."

"Yeah good times, good times." Aang looked at Yue. So what was the oddest thing that you and the girls have done?"

"Well now that you mention it. It was this one time that –

_-flashback- _

_Toph needed help getting ready. So she called over Katara, Suki, and me. Although she soon regretted it when we started asking questions._

"_Who is he?"_

"_Do we know him?"_

"_Is he cute?"_

"_Stop!" Toph got up. "Don't make me regret calling you three here more than I already do."_

_We grew quite._

"_Ok good. Now then, to answer your questions. Yes you do know him. He is kinda cute and if I tell you who it is you would never believe me."_

"_Ok then let's play a game while we get you ready." Katara said._

"_What game?" Toph asked suspiciously._

"_20 Questions." She answered._

"_Ok." Toph sounded reassured._

"_Does he stay in the dorms?" asked Suki._

"_Yes. I think so." Answered Toph._

"_Is he nice?" I Asked._

"_Ummm I don't think so."_

_We looked at each other in confusion. Why would Toph go out on a date with someone who wasn't nice?_

"_Ummm." Pondered Katara. "Is he a bender?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is he a water bender?" I asked._

"_No."_

"_Is he an earth bender?" asked Suki._

"_No."_

_With that our suspicions where confirmed. We knew it was Zuko. But__ when__ did it happen? Better yet __how__ did it happen? We were full of so many questions._

"_Is it Zuko?" asked Katara, Suki and I at the same time._

_She hesitated then said. "Yes it is."_

"_Why?" Suki inquired._

"_Because I kinda buried him after he pissed me off." Was Toph's response_

"_What did he do to piss you off?" I asked._

"_He called me spoiled…can we please drop this?" Toph pleaded with the girls._

_-end flashback-_

Yeah that was fun." Yue said after she finished her story.

"Sounds like it." Aang said.

Yue looked at her watch. "Crap. I have to get going now. It was nice getting to know you!"

Aang paused and thought about Yue's words for a bit. "What what is that suppose to mean?"

"I am moving back to the Northern Water Tribe." Yue answered.

"But why?" Aang asked.

"Because just like you have a responsibility with the world so do I and it happens to be my time." Yue replied sweetly.

"When will I see you again?"

"When the time comes you'll know."

--

"Well let's see I can spend time here at school or I can go to the Fire Nation with you." Toph said. "I don't know this is kind of a tough choice." She looked up and scratched her chin.

"Do really have to be sarcastic right now?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Toph replied. "So who else is going?"

This was the only question that he did not want to answer. "Well you see, my uncle will be there and so will my dad," and in a low voice he said. "And Azula and her friends."

"So that includes you fiancé?" Toph asked.

"Yeah I guess it does." He said rubbing his neck. _How did she hear me?_

"I am sorry I think that I am going to have to pass." Toph finally said. "I already have enough drama here and I don't need to start more in another nation."

"Yeah I see you point." Zuko said defeated.

"But that doesn't mean we have so be sad about it." Toph said. "Think about it this way, if you wait to the fruit to ripen then it will be that much sweet when you finally eat it."

"That kinda makes sense." Zuko said.

"To honestly tell you the truth I didn't think it would." Toph said smiling. "Look what I am trying to say is that I will be here and I am not going away."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked with a smile on his face.

"Positive." Toph replied. "I guess I have to go back to my dorm now it's getting late."

"Let me walk you."

"Ok."

--

**A/N: **Nothing much to say but I am sorry! Please don't throw rocks at me! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon, I just don't know when… yeah. Well I like reviews so leave me some.

P. S: I finally thought of who is going to be with Aang! Yay! Things with Yue were not supposed to work out. So Sorry.


	16. Festivals and Carnivals

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness of the chapter but it is up so read! Lol yeah crazy that's me. My internet has not been that great, but on the bright side my laptop has Wi-Fi and I finally found someone with unlocked internet. Yep I loved technology. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form, but Stage Ninja is still mine!

Chapter 15

-_Flashback- _

"_Zuko it's so good to see you again!" Iroh ran to hug Zuko. "I have missed you my boy."_

"_Uncle how have you been?" asked Zuko._

"_Oh traveling around the world seeing new sights. Being a political figure." Iroh replied. "So how are you and your lady friend?"_

"_Oh yeah that has been going fine. We had a few setbacks but we are doing fine." Zuko said._

"_More setbacks? My dear boy what did you do?" Iroh questioned._

"_What? What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Zuko asked defensively._

"_Zuko what did you do?"_

"_Uncle I did nothing." Zuko saw his uncle look at him unconvinced. "Ok so her best friend came up and kissed me and she saw."_

_Iroh just stood there. Amazed, horrified and yet proud all at the same time. "Who knew you where such a lady killer?" Iroh joked._

"_Well I would have been killed if Toph didn't forgive me." Zuko looked at his uncle. "Does that count?"_

"_No, but try not to do it again. I would really dislike going to my nephew's funeral." _

_-End flashback-_

Toph had just gotten up from her sleep to answer the door of her dorm.

"Funny I always thought that you would have a servant or something along those lines."

"Yeah I do but, I don't really like them doing stuff for me it makes me feel inept." Toph looked at the person that was standing on her door step, trying to figure out who it was. "Though I do need the cook." She continued to look at the person on her door step. "Do I know you?"

"Sorry it was really rude of me to come here without an introduction but I had heard about the Earth Kingdom Princess even though you're not really a princess… I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yep." Toph tried to not lose her patience with the girl. "Name?"

"Mori. I go around the school and try to figure out the needs of the students but in the process I end up just talk, talk, talk, talk, talk I really hate when I do it but I do it when I am nervous and I really can't—"

"Mori!"Toph stopped her incent rambling. "Breathe! God you were about to turn blue. Come in I don't need you passing out on my door step." Toph ushered her into the dorm. "Do you need some water or anything of that nature?"

"No, but thank you." Mori said politely. This surprised Toph. She only got four words out of the girl.

"So what do you go here or something?"

"Yeah, but I graduate next year." Mori looked at Toph and continued. " I am in charge of the student relations in the school."

"Oh so you're like the Avatar of the students or something?" Toph questioned.

"No, no nothing like that." Mori laughed nervously. "I just make sure that the students like the school and want to continue to come here next year."

"That's it?"

"No there is more but I can't really put into words." She rubbed the back of neck nervously. "I really don't know how I got into this position considering I'm an accident wait to happen."

"So are you a bender?"

"No I am here for the political training." She smiled.

"Ok then do you need anything else?" Toph was finally waking up and wanted to get to the point.

"Just for you to fill out this survey." Mori rummaged thru her bag and pulled out a paper. "Fill it out whenever you have the chance and put it in the box labeled 'Surveys' in the administration office."

"Ok then will do, now if you don't mind I have things to do." Toph was really getting to the point.

"Yes, sorry to have interrupted you." Mori got up and walked to the door. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it."

--

Things in the Fire Nation could not have been any worse. The Fire Lord was constantly down Zuko's throat telling him what he was doing wrong. Azula belittling every moment she got. Then there was the constant chattering of the court and to top it all off he had to be all lovely dovey with Mai. Mai didn't like the idea either but she had to grin and bear it.

"Jeez, Zuko is this how you treat the earth bender?" Mai asked. After walking into the corridor of the Fire Nation palace.

"Do we really need to bring this up right now?"

"No just wanted to see how you would react." Mai said calmly.

Zuko smirked, and then a thought went into his head. "So how are you and Jet doing?"

Mai was stunned for a second but quickly recovered, "And here I thought my future husband said it was ok for me to date other people." She smiled but then as quickly as she did that she hid it again. "Jealous?"

Zuko just smiled. "Want me to be?"

Mai knew that they were playing a game, and no matter how much fun it was she knew she had to end it. "We are fine, we haven't really seen each much though. What about you and the earth bender?"

"We are good. Hit some rough patches here and there but we are fine now." Zuko replied.

"I have a feeling that these 'Rough Patches' that you and the earth bender are facing aren't really coincidental." Mai turned around and looked at Zuko square in the eye. "If I were you I would watch my 'friends' more carefully."

"This is coming from the person who befriended my sister."

"At least I know what I got myself into." As she walked away she said, "Do you?"

--

Aang was lying in his bed trying to get over Katara. He was completely unsuccessful, his thoughts kept going back to her. He now realized that although he really liked Katara, she never really liked him. This did disappointment him, but it wasn't like they had gone out every long. He got out of bed and decided it was time for a pick me up. Although it was too late to go to the Fire Days Festival there were other things that he could do.

"Well time to go and do something fun."

Aang got dressed and walked out the door. He was making his way to Toph dorm when he stopped and realized that she probably went with Zuko. He sighed and walked away.

He walked along the side of the river near the school and stared at the depths of the water. He thought about school and girls and what he would do later that day.

He sighed, "God I am so bored!" he thought out loud. He walked more and then realized that there was a carnival near the school.

"Time for a distraction."

--

Ty Lee loved going to the carnival. To her it was the best thing ever—well not really the circus was. She didn't feel like going to the Fire Nation for the Festival. Her family always tried to make her something she wasn't. When she finally got fed up with it she asked to go to the same school as Azula. Her parents couldn't be happier. To them it was of the highest honor that their daughter was friends with the Fire Princess. They were nobles after all.

After riding a couple of rides she got hungry and went to go get some food. Although she didn't like carni food she didn't have much of a choice. She stared at the menu for a couple of minutes, nothing seemed appetizing to her.

"If I were you I would get the salad. Although you never know if anything if fully washed."

Ty Lee turned around only to see that it was the Avatar. "Avatar Aang! I didn't know you liked carnivals."

"It's not exactly my walk in the park but I needed to distract myself." He said smiling.

"What's wrong Avatar? Ty Lee asked. "Your aura is this dingy green color when normally it is orange."

"My what now?" Aang just looked at the bubbly girl, just amazed at how nothing seemed to affect her.

"Aura is an energy that makes us what we are. If we are sad or happy it affects the color." Ty Lee tried to explain in simple terms.

"I see…" Aang said. He just looked at her. _What the fuck is she thinking? _he thought.

"Yeah I get that look all the time," she said, it didn't really affect her. She just got use to it.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Aang rubbed his neck with a look of regret on his face.

"No its ok I put you on the spot there." She seemed to be completely unfazed by the entire situation. "So the salad?"

Aang looked at her and wondered how she just didn't seem to care. "Uh, yeah the salad."

"Cool, so then do want to hang out?" Ty Lee asked. "Unless you here with your friends, then I completely understand."

"No I am here by myself." He replied. "I wouldn't mind the extra company."

--

**A/N: **God I am so bad at this whole updating thing. I am sorry! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but it felt like a good place to end it. Thanks to the new and old readers alike. You guys are awesome! Let's see I am going to be updating a lot in the next couple of days and probably end the story. (If you don't believe me I understand I have been a real flake lately.) Yeah I know but the time has come for it to end. I just don't know how many more chapters till the end. Well you know the drill review even if you didn't like it.


	17. Rides and Jokes

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** It's funny how your mind wanders when you write.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form, but Stage Ninja is still mine!

Chapter 16

After going on "Speed", "Tilt-A-Whirl", "Skyflyer", "Chaos", "Pirate", "Zipper" and the "Aviator" they went to sit down and catch their breaths as well as keeping their stomachs down.

"Oh my God that was sooooo much fun!" Ty Lee giggled. "Let's do that again!"

Aang just looked at her and smiled. "I think that will be the end for me." He responded to her. "I ran out of tickets and I left my money at home."

"It's ok I can get us more!" Ty Lee rummaged thru her bag and pulled out her American Express Black Card. "I brought this after I found it in my room."

"Wow you have one of those?" Aang stared in disbelief.

"Yeah my parents are nobles in the Fire Nation." Ty Lee told him. "Being a noble has its perks."

"I can see."

"Don't you have one?" Ty Lee asked. "Seeing as you're the Avatar and all."

"Well yes and no. It's kinda complicated." He replied.

"I see…" she looked at him, then after a moment said, "Well do want to ride more rides or just go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No you don't." and with that Ty Lee pulled him away to ride more rides.

--

_Dear Toph, _

_If you are reading this then it means that I have left for the Northern Water Tribe. I know that I have sent you a lot of notes but this one is important, it is about why Katara did what she did. You have to know about the real reason behind it. She did it because Zuko's servant Gin made her. She did it because she wanted to protect her family from all the dishonorable things she has done. Please don't be mad at her. She was forced to do it. She doesn't even like Zuko in that way. She only has eyes for Haru._

_ I really hope you get this,_

_ Yue_

"That is so touching," Gin thought out loud. "The Princess is trying to protect the peasant. Too bad Toph won't get this." Gin lit the note on fire. "If she did then that would ruin all my plans, and we can't have that happen now can we?"

"No we can't." Katara replied somberly.

"That's a good girl, now run a long I have no use for you right now."

--

A couple more hours passed by and it was nearly midnight.

"We should go now." Aang said.

"Why we are having too much fun to leave!" Ty Lee pouted. "Can we stay a bit longer?"

"We should really be getting back."

"Pwease?" She asked giving him the puppy eyes.

He chuckled, "No matter how cute that is, we still have to go back to the school." Aang looked at his watch. "Plus they are about to close."

"They won't if I show them this." She pulled out the Black card.

"And how can you be so sure that they will keep it open for us?"

"Money talks."

"Yeah I am sure it does but we still have to go." Aang replied.

"It's not like we have to go to school on a _Saturday._"

"Well if you want to stay here then I guess I'll just be on my way." Aang said, "You know I did hear this rumor once that carnies like pretty little cheerleaders." He looked at her, "You do seem to fit that description."

"Fine let's go."

--

It was a Friday night and Toph was in her dorm channel surfing. Oh the fun was radiating from her.

"Damn, why is it that there is never anything good on?" Toph looked at the clock on the other side of the room. "I swear if I see one more episode of 'Charmed School' I will kill Bret Michaels and Flavor Flav!" She sat there for an extra second. "God I need out! This show is crap!"

Toph put on her green and yellow converse high-tops and walked out the door. He was relieved to feel the fresh air hit her face. It was so soothing. It made her forget all about the crap TV she had just seen. She walked around the school and then along the river. She looked into the murky depths. She felt at peace. Then she heard some people talking in the distance.

"I can't believe you made me leave so early!"

"I told you they were about to close."

"I could have bribed them to stay open longer!"

"But that goes against my teachings."

"You are such a goody two shoes."

"I try, plus I am the Avatar."

"Touché."

"Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"Toph?"

"What are you doing here?" both Toph and Aang asked unanimously.

"I went to the carnival."

"I was at home enduring crap TV."

"I thought you went with Zuko to the Fire Nation." Aang said.

"Right like I would deal with his fiancé and his crazy sister." Toph chuckled, "God Twinkle Toes you make me laugh sometimes." She looked at the girl next to Aang. "Hey aren't you one of Crazy's friends?"

"Yeah my name is Ty Lee it's nice to meet you." Ty Lee introduced herself.

"So why aren't you in the Fire Nation with your friends?" Toph asked. "I thought this was some huge deal."

"It is but," Ty Lee struggled to find the right words. "My parents have this idea of what I should be and I didn't like it so I choose to be far away for now."

"I hear that." Toph looked around. "So are we going to stand here all night or are we going to throw a party in my huge dorm?"

"Oh my God really?!" Ty Lee asked

"Sure, unless goody two shoes here objects."

"Well, sure why not?"

--

"Where is that peasant when you need him?" Azula asked herself in a low voice. "I could use him right about now." She walked around the palace and noticed her brother. "So Zuzu are you ready to go back to school or will you be staying a bit longer?"

"What do you want Azula?"

"What can't I have an innocent conversation with my big brother?" Azula asked innocently.

"No." Zuko replied curtly. "Nothing is ever innocent with you."

"Ok so you caught me." Azula said quickly, "I came to bug you."

"Why are you being so blunt today?" Zuko asked. "It's not like you."

"Oh you would be surprised at how bored I am." Azula replied nonchalantly.

"Then why don't you bug your friends?"

"If they were here do you think I would be here bugging you?"

"Mai's here…" Zuko replied, "Somewhere."

"Mai is visiting her parents." Azula informed him.

"What about Ty Lee?" Zuko asked.

"School." Azula replied. "She avoids coming here unless it is absolutely necessary and if you haven't noticed it not necessary."

"God then go do something else I have somewhere to go." Zuko was getting more irritated by the second.

"Your right I have better things to do than to be here with you." Azula started to walk away the stopped and turned around. "Father's waiting for me after all." After looking at him she turned around and continued to walk away.

"Bitch."

--

"So when did you two hook up?" Toph asked, "I mean it's only been 2 days I thought you would still be devastated." Toph said as she opened the door to her personal dorm hall.

"We aren't dating." They both said unanimously, as they walked into the dorm.

"I never said you were dating." Toph closed the door behind them. "I said 'hooked up' big difference."

"Well you know I went to the carnival and Aang suggested the salad—"

"He suggested the salad? Twinkle Toes you dog!" Toph said.

"What?! What does that mean?" Aang asked in confusion.

"You know," Toph teased, "You tossed _her _salad."

Ty Lee looked at Aang and then at Toph. Toph winked at her and Ty Lee knew that Toph was messing with Aang's head. "Oh yes he tossed my salad! He tossed my salad in so many ways you _don't_ _even _know!"

Aang looked at Ty Lee. He had a look of shock and utter confusion. "I did what?! I just suggested you toss the salad so the dressing can spread more evenly!"

"Spread more evenly?" Toph said. She raised an eyebrow. "Really now? So how did the tossing occur?"

Aang looked at her his face read terror. "I-I-I" he stuttered.

"Relax Twinkle Toes we're just messing with you." Toph said. "Man you should have seen your face it was priceless."

"He can." Toph looked at Ty Lee, "I recorded the entire thing." Toph saw the phone in her hand.

"I like her." Toph said. "You should stick around. Things will get interesting."

--

**A/N: **Ok so I am late by like a couple hours, but House was AMAZING!! Yeah that is my very irrational yet valid excuse. To know what the rides look like check my profile, I have links to said rides. Hope you liked! Remember REVIEW!!


	18. Party Time!

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Heh heh heh, Yeah I did it.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 17

"Ok then when are we going to get this party started?" Toph asked. "Cause I said we were going to have a party and we are going to have a party!"

"No offense there Toph but you have only been in the school for like 3 weeks, you don't exactly know anyone." Aang told Toph.

Toph face went from extreme happiness to disillusion in a matter of seconds. "Buzz kill."

"You know Aang you have a point." Ty Lee said. Followed by a quick "Hey whose side are you on?" from Toph. "But we know a LOT of people so I am sure that between Aang and me we can get this place filled in no time!"

"You know what Twinkle Toes," Toph started, "I really, really like her. You should date her." Toph looked happy again. "Ok then crew let's get this show on the road! Twinkle Toes and Bubbles I need you to call as many people as possible and I will take care of the rest."

"Do you think people will be up right now?" Aang asked Ty Lee.

"Aang not everyone goes to sleep before midnight on a Friday night." Ty Lee replied. "With the exception of you."

Aang nodded his head, and then realized the insult. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean!"

--

Katara was back in her dorm laying on her bed thinking about how her life had just spiraled out of control. Sure even she could admit she deserved what she got, but this was too much. The insanity of the entire situation had hit her like a ton of bricks. "Shit I am screwed." She laid there for a bit and then her phone rang. It was Suki.

"Hey."

"Hey where were you all day?" Suki questioned.

"You know walking around." Katara sighed.

"With the guy you 'rescued'?" Suki asked sacasticly.

It's not like she could tell Suki the truth. Katara was all kinds of screwed. "Yeah it was nice." She lied.

"Oh that nice." She said lamely.

"So where are you why is there so much noise?" Katara asked.

"You can hear it?"

"Of course I can hear it! Where are you?" Katara wondered.

"Well I was tired of waiting for you and you never showed up so here I am without you." Suki explained.

"Yeah that's nice and all but where is here?" Katara reiterated.

"Toph's place! Man can that girl throw a party!" Suki answered back.

"Did she invite you?" Katara needed to know.

"No she didn't but Ty Lee did," Suki paused for a second. "Apparently Aang and she were the ones who invited everyone."

"That's weird." Katara thought to herself, _How would Aang know Ty Lee? More importantly, how does Toph know Ty Lee? _

"I know isn't it?" Suki said. "Rumor around the party is that Aang is going out with her, and they do seem to be really close to each other."

"Oh ok." Was all Katara could say. She forfeited any rights she had to ask Aang what he was doing. "Well go back to the party and enjoy yourself I going to sleep."

"Ok then. Night."

"Night."

--

Toph was happy. Her first party was a huge success, but something didn't feel right. She had this nagging feeling that she had to call Katara. She knew she had to; something was off about that girl. Toph knew it had to do with why Katara kissed Zuko and the fallout of her and Aang.

After thinking about it for a second she went down to the party to look for Aang. She walked around for a bit and every now and then she got pulled over to hear "Man this party is awesome!" or "How did you get a DJ in 30 minutes?" It was great. She had never thrown a party this big, but she knew she would do it more often. Then she felt the gentle footsteps of Aang, next to someone she liked. Getting a little intense from the feel of it.

"And here I thought you two weren't dating."

Ty Lee and Aang pulled away from each other.

"We aren't." They said in unison.

"Right and what were you two doing?" Toph asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we…um, kissed maybe?" Aang hesitated.

"No," Toph gave him a _You know what you did_ look. "You made out with her. Quit beating around the bush."

Toph looked at Ty Lee and she turned a bright shade of pink. "Well it not like I wanted this to happen."

"Whatever I really don't care what you two do." Toph said. "But don't lie to me. I am not a sucker."

"Yes ma'am!" Ty Lee responded quickly, but for some strange reason she also saluted her.

"Cute," Toph turned to Aang, "You I need to talk to real quick."

"Yeah sure." Aang followed Toph. He turned around to Ty Lee and mouthed _I'll be right back._

As soon as they were out of earshot Toph turned to Aang and said, "I need Katara's number."

"What?" Aang was puzzled. "Why?"

"For me to know and you to find out." Toph shot back.

"Ok then. I know when I am beat." Aang pulled out his phone and looked for Katara's number. "Here it is." He gave the phone to Toph.

"Ok then thanks."

"Uh Toph," Aang started. "Does it have to do with what you told me the other day?"

"Yeah it does."

--

Toph searched for a room in the dorm building that was hers, and of course she found one completely undisturbed. It was hers. She bent the earth down and walked in. it was completely silent. She called the number she got from Aang.

"Hello?"

"It's Toph. We need to talk. Come to my party. I will have someone pick you up." Toph said in a cold and indifferent voice.

"Toph?" Katara's stomach dropped. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"You'll find out soon enough won't you?"

--

Aang was walking back to Ty Lee when thru a window he saw a full moon. It looked enticing for some strange reason. He walked out of the party and on to the balcony. Aang looked up at the moon and he went in to a meditated state, soon he entered the spirit world.

"_Aang?"_

"_Who is there?" Aang asked. _

"_You forgot me all ready?"_

"_Yue?" he asked._

_Yue looked so ethereal. She had a white flowing gown that seemed to be made of the mist that surrounded her. Her white hair was released and just flowed around her. "Yes Aang it's me."_

"_You're the moon spirit?" Aang was nearly speechless._

"_Yes Aang, I am." Yue looked at him with kind eyes. "I have put into motion the things that need to happen for Katara to be free of her…" Yue struggled to find the right words. "Master."_

"_Master?"_

"_Yes the one that dominates her every action." Yue responded. _

"_Oh." Aang looked saddened by the fact that Katara was tied down to this nameless monster._

"_Don't worry young Avatar everything that has happened, happened because we took the actions that led to our present." Yue said with infinite wisdom. "I needed to become the moon." She leaned closer to Aang. "And you need to move on." She kissed Aang. "Please help her."_

Those last three words echoed in his mind.

"Aang?"

He turned around and saw Ty Lee standing in the door way of the balcony. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Aang turned to her, "Just looking at the moon."

--

**A/N: **I is bad! No Zuko yet! Don't fret cause the next chapter will be up soon and we will have some Zuko goodness! In case you don't know there is this big project on dA and DANTE BASCO will be voicing Zuko yet again! Wow too many exclamation points in this A/N. Anyways I just wanted to let you all know. Check out GreenifyMe's journal for more info. Yep all that awesome. R/R Please!


	19. Stalker

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Ok so I realized today that caffeine highs not only make me type faster but it gives me so many ideas! I should drink coffee more often to write.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 18

Katara hung up and got out of bed. She knew better than to piss Toph off. Twice. She put her shoes on and walked over to the dorm hall. During her walk she thought to herself why Toph would want to see her. For all she knew she was could be walking into a trap. _No I fell into one with Gin. This can't be a trap._ She continued to walk. So far everything had been peaceful. No one coming to ruin her walk.

When she finally got to the dorm hall the song that was playing was "Disturbia". Made sense to her, Halloween was next Friday. She walked around the party, so far from what she had seen it was pretty good. Then she saw the DJ. She could not believe who was on the turn tables. It was Teo. She knew the kid, it not like you could ignore him. The boy was in a wheelchair. She also knew he was a pretty good DJ, and to get him you needed to book months in advance. That is of course if you didn't have the right connections. Toph had all the right connections. Katara had given them to her.

"I see you like the DJ."

"Yeah I didn't think Toph could get him." She replied back to the voice.

"Oh you would be surprised on what I can and can't get."

"Toph!" Katara turned around.

"Follow me. We need to talk somewhere private." Toph turned around and started walking away. Katara promptly followed her. "It's too loud here and there are too many people."

--

Gin walked around the party. _This girl can throw a party._ He thought to himself. Then he saw something that could not be good for his plans. Katara was walking with none other than Toph Bei Fong. _No! She will ruin everything!_ He tailed the girls closely.

--

Toph sensed someone following them, so she turned to Katara. "Someone doesn't want me to know something apparently."

Katara looked at her and shrugged nervously. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really?" Toph continued to walk. She didn't believe Katara but she wasn't going make it a scene. She spotted Ty Lee and Aang and quickly walked towards them. Katara followed and hung her head. "Ty Lee how are you and Aang enjoying the party?"

Ty Lee looked at Aang and Katara. She swore that the tension could be cut with a butter knife. "Good just walking around and dancing." She replied awkwardly.

"Good. That's good." Toph said. She pulled Ty Lee closer to her and whispered something in her ear. "Got it?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll take care of it." Ty Lee replied brightly.

"Great. Sugar Queen let's go."

--

Gin was a couple feet behind the two girls. Now Toph was talking to Ty Lee. He had no idea that they were friends but right now that didn't matter. What mattered is the fact that Katara was with Toph and for all he knew she was going to say something. He could not have that happen. Gin stared intensely at Katara, she was only feet from Aang. As soon as Toph stopped to talk to Ty Lee they left and he was hot on their trail.

"Gin!"

_Dammit! _He thought to himself. "Ty Lee what a wonderful surprise!" he responded to an excited Ty Lee.

"And here I thought you wouldn't come! Why the sudden change of heart?" Ty Lee asked.

He saw that Toph and Katara slowly disappear in the crowd. "How could I not come? She_ is_ Zuko's girlfriend."

"That is true." Ty Lee said nonchalantly. "So why didn't you go to the Fire Days Festival?"

He lost them. "Because I needed to tie a few lose ends here. Now if you don't mind I need to get myself a drink."

"Not at all, it was nice talking to you." Ty Lee smiled.

"Yes it was a pleasure talking to you." Gin replied and quickly walked away.

"Do you think you bought them enough time?" Aang asked.

"Yeah I did. Did you see how he was looking around?" Ty Lee asked Aang. "The question now is why was he following them?"

--

Toph felt the vibrations of the person following her stop. _Everything is going according to plan._ As they weaved in and out of the crowd they finally made it to the only part of the dorm that was not bustling with party guests. They walked up to a wall and stopped.

"Why did we stop here?" Katara asked.

"Just watch." Toph bent the wall down and walked in to the hidden room. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"

Katara looked at the girl and quickly walked in. Toph bent the wall back up behind her. "No one can follow us here. As a matter of fact no one knows this room exists so now you can tell me why the fuck you kissed Zuko."

--

Gin completely lost the girls. There was no way he could find them. He was screwed and he knew it. There was no way of talking his way out of this one. His days were finally numbered.

**A/N: **Ok so there was Zuko planned for this chapter but then Syeira made a very good point as to the conversation between Katara and Toph. I completely forgot! So yeah next chapter for sure! Please review! I need to know if people are still reading this! Update tomorrow or later tonight. Yeah!


	20. Tears

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Ok the jitters finally went away. No more caffeine highs for me.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 19

Zuko walked into his room in the palace. It didn't feel like it was his. It felt weird to him, off for some reason. After looking around his room he decided it was time to go back. The palace suffocated him.

After saying his quick goodbyes to his uncle (and the giant guilt trip he got afterward.) he walked over to his father's room. He would return to the school promptly the next day. Even though he said he would stay till the end. To him this was good enough.

He finally made it. He was at Ozai's door. Zuko stood at the door took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

Zuko walked in.

"Now this is a rarity." Ozai said as Zuko stood before him.

Zuko just stood there and as he gathered his thoughts.

"You can go back to the school."

"What?"

"Isn't that what you came in to ask?" Ozai asked Zuko.

Zuko lost his nerve, but quickly composed himself. "Yes that was what I came in to ask. Thank you father." He turned around and started to walk out.

"Please try not to disappoint me."

Zuko stopped and looked at Ozai. "I won't."

--

"So are you going to give me an answer or not?" Toph asked.

Katara stood there she didn't know what to do. Her heart was racing.

"I am not mad at you." Toph said. Katara looked at her, astonished and amazed. "I know you didn't want to do it."

"How?" Was all Katara could ask. "How did you know?"

"Because I know." Toph replied, "Now tell me who made you do it."

"I can't." Katara looked torn. "He will hurt my family."

"I can promise you that nothing will happen to you or your family." Toph reassured her. "But I need to know who did it."

"How can you promise that nothing will happen to me or my family?" Katara asked.

"If you haven't noticed your ex is the Avatar your friends include a Kyoshi warrior, a Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, and me." Toph said. "You are far, far from alone."

Katara looked at Toph, and she had a point. It was a point that she had over looked. Katara broke down into tears, she could no longer stand. She fell to the floor. Toph walked over to her.

"We are all here for you," Toph said. "I don't know why you thought you were alone."

Katara continued to sob. "I am so sorry. I didn't want to do it. I am sorry."

Toph sat down next to her and hugged her. "Shhh shhh. It's ok."

Katara looked at Toph and finally got the courage to say, "It was Gin."

--

Zuko was walking back to his room. He needed to get ready to leave.

"Zuzu."

"What do you want?"

"You really needed to keep an eye on your friends." Azula said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked.

"Gin isn't what you think he is." Azula said. "You need to take him out before he does something."

"What is he going to do?" Zuko was curious.

"I don't know." Azula said. "But I don't like it."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you are _my_ brother and no matter how much we hate each other family needs to stick together." Azula replied. "If you tell anyone we had this conversation I will deny it."

"What conversation?" Zuko smiled and walked away. Now was the time to get back. For some strange reason he felt that something was going to go down and he needed to be there.

--

Gin no longer needed to be at the party he was beyond fucked and he knew it. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing, but there was something that he could do to delay the inevitable. _I always have a back up. Always._

--

Ty Lee and Aang were dancing when Aang's phone rang. He saw that it was Toph. He looked at Ty Lee and motioned her to go somewhere quiet. He answered the phone.

"Hey what's up?"

"I need you to come to my room. We all need to talk bring Bubbles too."

"Ok we will be there soon." He hung up and looked at Ty Lee. "Come on we need to go to Toph's room."

"Do you think it has to do with _her_?" Ty Lee asked.

"I know it has something to do with _her_." Aang replied.

--

**A/N: **What will be going on in my mind? Well I don't really know so your guess is as good as mine! Lol well I had a ton of fun writing this. More to come soon! Review people I cannot stress this enough!


	21. Phone Calls and Gin

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** I have no idea how long these daily updates will last but I just can't stop typing! Well read on.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 20

Aang and Ty Lee walked to where Toph told them her room was. The thing was that they were staring at a wall. They were confused till the wall was bent down.

"Oh, nice." Was all Aang could say.

"Yeah this room isn't in the dorm layout so I don't have to worry about anybody finding me." Toph explained quickly. "Now get in here we have some planning to do."

"What kinda planning?" Ty Lee asked as they walked in to the room.

Toph bent the wall back up and quickly replied. "The kinda of planning that involves murder and hiding the body." Aang and Ty Lee stared at Toph. They were both pale and visibly shaken. "Nah I'm messing with ya. But I did find out why Sugar Queen here is acting the way she is."

"You did." Aang was finally happy that he was going to get some closure. He looked at Katara then asked, "Why_ did_ you do it?"

Katara looked at Aang. She was glad that he moved on, and by the looks of it with one of Azula's friends. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, though she knew that she had no right to feel that way. "It's a long story." She started, then looked over to Ty Lee. "Does she really need to be here?"

"As a matter of fact she does. She knows more about him than anyone else." Toph told Katara. "Now continue."

Katara looked uneasy but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. "It all started when I was dating Haru."

"Haru?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah do you know him?" Katara asked.

"Kinda his father did some work for my father. I met him at a dinner once, he was really nice." Ty Lee replied.

"Yeah he is." Katara thought about Haru nostalgically, and then remembered why she was talking about him. "Anyway we were going out during the time that he went here. We promised each other that we would never be apart from each other." A tear fell from her eye. "But then his father told him he was to help run the family business." Katara looked at the faces looking at her. Aang looked confused, Toph had already heard this but she still looked a bit sad and Ty Lee looked like she was going to cry. "I was so angry." She continued. "I was mad because he was breaking his promise. So I started to date anyone who would go out with me. I tried to fill the void he left, but I never could. So then I started to date the most popular guys in school and when I got bored of one I would start some rumor about them anything to get them away from me. The void that Haru left could never be filled." At this point Katara was starting at that floor. "And then Gin found out it and threatened to tell everyone everything, unless I did what he wanted when he wanted."

"Gin?" Ty Lee asked again, "That explains so much. The reasons he kept going to Azula's room and why he stayed behind."

"Wait." Toph looked at Ty Lee, "Isn't Gin Zuko's servant/best friend?"

"Yeah but he always had this crush on Azula. I mean everyone knew about it but no one ever said anything about it." Ty Lee responded.

"So Gin has been selling Zuko out?" Aang asked Ty Lee.

"I am not sure but I think so." Ty Lee assumed.

Toph gathered all the information. That's why Gin didn't want her near Zuko after the infamous kiss. It made sense. "What else do you know?"

"Well is a really good fire bender and he always seemed to get himself and Zuko out of trouble."

"Like he was one step ahead of everyone?" Asked Aang.

"Yeah as a matter of fact he always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone but Azula."

"What makes Azula any different?" Katara asked this time.

"If Azula really wants something, she finds multiple ways of getting it. There are no and ifs or buts about it." Ty Lee replied.

"Like chess?" Aang asked.

"Kinda."

Toph took it all in then said. "So now the thing to do is wait for—" she was interrupted by her ringing phone. "Zuko."

--

He knew something was up back at the school. Mai's warning about his friends to Azula's cryptic warning about Gin. Azula never gave away information unless she had something to gain from it. The entire situation was weird. He needed information on what was going on in the school, and he needed it now. He took out his phone and called Toph.

"Toph?" he was wondering if he woke her up.

"Zuko? Aren't you supposed to be asleep or something?" Toph asked when she answered the phone.

"Different time zone, and aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

"Oh right, right the time zone thing. And no you can't sleep when there is a party in your dorm hall." She replied simply.

"A party?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah I was bored and I ran into Twinkle Toes and Bubbles so we threw a party." She stated simply.

Zuko had a pretty good idea on who Twinkle Toes was but as for Bubbles he was lost. "Bubbles?"

"Yeah she is one of your sister's friends. She is pretty cool so far."

_Ty Lee? _He thought to himself. "What was Ty Lee doing hanging out with Aang?"

"Long story." Toph said, "When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good we need to talk. The shit has hit the fan and you need to be here."

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"It is too complicated to tell you over the phone." Toph said. "I'll tell you when you get here tomorrow."

"Ok then." Zuko thought he would want to be told in person rather than on the phone.

"See you tomorrow Princess."

--

Toph hung up on Zuko and turned to look at the people in the room. "Ok so here's the deal, we don't know what Gin can be capable of so till Zuko gets here tomorrow you will all be staying in this room with me."

"But there is only one bed here." Katara pointed out.

"Not for long." Toph bent three additional beds into the room.

"What about the party?" Ty Lee asked.

"It will only go on till Teo leaves. I only paid him to be here for a couple of hours." Toph simply stated.

"What about the cleaning?" Aang questioned.

"Hello my parents don't let me leave the house unless I have a nice entourage." Toph replied. "What is this twenty questions?"

"Sorry." The three voices said in unison.

"Go to sleep we have a big day ahead of us."

--

Gin waited for Katara in lobby of her dorm building. He needed to know exactly what she had told Toph. Katara could not have been that stupid. She loved her family and friends too much to put them in danger. Time quickly passed and Katara did not return. Time crept by and he saw a steady stream of people coming back from the party and then he saw Suki.

"Perfect."

--

**A/N: **Dun dun duuuuun! Ok so here is the deal ______ and that was it. Gin is evil I tell you! I love you all now review!


	22. Kidnapped

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** READ!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 21

It was morning from what she could tell. She also knew she was on something soft but not her bed. "Where am I?" Suki asked. The last thing she knew was that she was heading to her dorm and then blacking out. Now she had her hands and feet tied and a burlap sack over her head. She had no recollection of how she got there.

"It really is a pity that it had to come to this." She heard.

"Who's there?!" terror in her voice.

"I have to admit I love the hearing the panic in your voice." She knew that whoever was talking was a male.

"WHO IS THERE?!" Her voice quivered. She had no idea where she was and now there was a sadistic asshole that had her in a very vulnerable situation.

"Now now there is no need to scream my dear." She heard. "You will be safe as long as I get what I want. Do you understand?" the voice was chilling.

"Yes." She replied. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever gets the job done."

--

Toph woke up with the glare of the sun in her eyes. After rubbing her eyes she quickly got up and grabbed her phone it was past noon already. She noticed that she got a text from Zuko saying that he was going to be landing at two thirty. And to make matters even worse she was the only one that was up. Aang had his blanket over his head covering his eyes, while Ty Lee and Katara just faced the wall and tried to stay away from the glaring light.

"Time get up kiddies." Toph stomped her foot into the ground. The entire room went into a small tremor. All she heard were groans and "Five more minutes."

"Come on kids we have to head out to the airport." Toph was still between groggy and conscious.

"No you have to be at the airport not us."

"Who said that?" She asked.

Three voices chimed in. "I did."

"Hilarious." She said sarcastically. "In all seriousness though it is almost one and we need to eat and go to the airport."

"We know." They answered back.

"Then get up." Toph stomped her foot again, but this time the tremor was much stronger. "And quit that saying stuff at the same time it's creepy."

"Okay." They said in unison again.

"Freaks."

--

"What did I ever do to you?" Suki asked her captor.

"Nothing." He said.

This didn't make sense to her. Why was she being held against her will if she did nothing to the guy? Unless "Are you trying to lure someone here?"

"How very observant of you." The voice replied mockingly. "They are teaching you something in that school." She heard him take a couple steps towards her. "Such a pretty girl, I wish I could have met you under different circumstances." She felt him sit on the bed. "But life never goes the way we want it to. Oh well such is life." He laid down.

"Is it Sokka?" She asked.

"No my dear it's not that fool," He paused, like he was mulling over the thought. "though I never knew you went out with an idiot like that. Why do the pretty one always date the morons?"

"Well it might have to do with the fact that the morons don't kidnap the pretty ones." Suki shot back venomously.

"Look at that you have a sense of humor." He said sardonically. "I like that."

"I am sure you do you sick fuck." Suki couldn't help but get mad.

"Temper, temper." He said. "I was just about to take that sack off your head, but if you are going to be like that then I just won't."

Suki relaxed tried to cool down, she would have done almost anything to get the sack off her head. "Fine."

"Good." She felt him shift his weight and sat up.

The next thing she knew the sack was off her head. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and squinted her eyes. There was a lot of light in the room for some strange reason. Once her eyes where adjusted to the light she looked around and saw Gin.

"Gin?"

--

Katara managed to convince the group to take her to her dorm to change her clothes. When she got to the door she saw a note. She took the note from the door and read it. Katara couldn't believe what she was reading. She collapsed in tears.

Toph looked at the girl strangely and took the not from her. After reading the note she punched the wall.

"What does the note say?" Ty Lee asked.

"It says. _Suki would have been safe if you would have just been here like a good girl. Pity, who knows what I might do to her. You should have known better than to have betrayed me. Signed Gin." _Toph looked at Aang and Ty Lee. "We really need to bring that fucker down."

--

**A/N: **Ok then to the people that are questioning why Suki was kidnapped the answer to that is, Why not? Gin needs to delay anything that might reveal him for the monster that he truly is. He will take any opportunity and exploit it. So yeah that is the answer to the conundrum. OH AND REVIEW! I AM TALIKING TO ALL THE LURKERS OUT THERE! Ok thx bye!


	23. Trichloromethane

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Le Gasp! A new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 22

Suki looked at her captor. She didn't know why she couldn't place the voice sooner. Suki looked at him and tried to figure out his motives. Seeing that she couldn't she asked."Gin why? What do you have to gain from this?"

Gin looked at her thoughtfully. It was a real pity that things had to come to this. "A few more hours," he paused and laid on the bed again. "and to enjoy your company of course." He saw Suki move away from him. "Do I scare you that much?" his voice had an underlying emotion. Sadness.

Suki looked at him. She saw a flash of emotion, he was sad. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but she didn't let her emotions or expression betray her. "You can't really blame me can you?" she spat, "I mean kidnapping me, keeping me here just to lure someone really isn't something that inspires anything less than fear."

"I know."

"Then why do you care if I fear you or not?"

"See I read this book on serial killers once," he turned away from her to look at the ceiling. "lots of interesting people there; The Manson family, Jeffery Dahmer, Ted Bundy just to name a few. And you know what I learned from that?" this time his gaze had malicious intent. "I like being in control."

Suki shivered.

--

Toph crumpled the note and turned to Katara. "Katara look at me. I need you to get dressed and relax. This will be taken care of."

Katara looked up at Toph. "How can you be so confident? He took my best friend! He wants me and clearly he will do anything to get to me!" She continued to sob.

Ty Lee sat down beside her. "Everything will be fine, but first." She got up and brought Katara up with her. "You need help getting dressed. Come on lets go." Both girls walked into the dorm.

Toph and Aang stood outside. "This is quite a predicament, Twinkle Toes."

Aang looked at Toph. It looked like her mind was going a mile a minute. "So what's the plan?"

She turned and looked at him. "What it always was. Beat that piece of shit within an inch of his life."

--

"Look why don't you sit down while I get you some clothes?" Ty Lee sat her in the nearest bed.

"This is all my fault, I should've stayed here, I should've—" Katara started to cry again.

Ty Lee walked over to her and tried to console the poor girl. "Shh, shh, it is not your fault. None of us knew that Gin was that twisted." She looked at Katara straight in the eyes. "Remember that what he has done will not go unpunished either here in the school or in the Fire Nation."

Katara stopped crying. "Why are you so nice to me? I was always such a pain to you."

"Because maybe I will need a shoulder to cry on one day." Ty Lee took a look at the clock on the other side of the room. "We need to hurry, we still need to get you dressed and eat and pick up Zuko."

"Yeah." Katara wiped a tear from her face.

--

Once the Ty Lee and Katara where done, they all left to a café to get a bite to eat and then quickly to the airport. They were standing in the baggage claim area when they heard. "And here I thought it would just be me and Toph."

"Zuko!" Toph ran and jumped into Zuko's arms making him drop his things.

"I see that you have separation issues." Zuko grinned. "Can't say that I blame you."

"You talk too much." Toph kissed him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ahem!" Aang cleared his throat. "If you two are done reacquainting, we need to get down to business."

"Right!" Toph jumped out of Zuko's arms and helped him pick up his things.

"Aang, nice to see you too." Zuko said. "Ty Lee, Katara."

"So how was it?" Ty Lee asked Zuko.

"Oh you know, same as last year, and the year before that, and the year before that." Zuko replied nonchalantly.

"So nothing new?"

"No."

"Great didn't miss a thing." Ty Lee looped her arm around Aang's.

"So they are an item I presume?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Toph said. "They are beating around the bush."

"We should get going, we don't have much time." Katara said in a voice that was void of emotion.

"She is right lets go." Toph said as she led the group out.

--

Gin got off the bed and walked around the room. He looked at Suki from different angles. "You know I was thinking that maybe you would look better in leather."

"What?" Suki sounded perplexed.

"You heard me." Gin smiled. "Chains would be good too."

"Do you really think that I will cooperate with your ridiculous idea?" Suki asked vehemently. She saw him walk to her. Gin sat down and moved some hair from her eyes.

"No my dear, you will be sleeping."

"I am far from tired." She spat back. From what she saw he pulled a white cloth out of a plastic bag.

"Oh you will be." He placed the white cloth over her face. "3,2,1. Sweet dreams."

--

When the group finally got back to Toph room, Zuko said. "Why the mystery? What is going on? And why are we in a secret room?"

"The mystery involves our good friend Gin." Ty Lee answered the first question.

"He kidnapped Suki." Katara answered the second question in same dead voice.

"So he can't find us." Aang answered the last question.

"Happy Princess?" Toph asked.

Zuko processed everything he just told as well as well as process what Azula and Mai told him. "Tell me everything."

--

**A/N: **Ok for those of you who don't know what knocked Suki out it was Trichloromethane (Chloroform in simple terms.) Lets see I finally found a beta! Yay! So the chapters will be longer. At this point I think this story will be another 5 to 10 chapters, give or take. I will also stop the daily updates because it stressed me too much and apparently you guys like me when I take forever. So yeah. Review.


	24. People and Animals

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Look at the scroll bar! It's smaller!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 23

"Ok so let me get this straight," Zuko paused for a second. "He told you to make out with me so that when Toph came she would see and—"

"React like a girl who saw her best friend make out with her boyfriend." Toph finished Zuko's sentence.

"Which you did." Ty Lee pointed out.

"Yeah seeing is pretty yet very deceptive thing." Toph defended herself. "Plus what Gin didn't count on was that I was going to see past that. No pun intended."

"How did you do that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well you see—" Toph started.

"Look Toph is just awesome like that."Aang said. "Let's not get technical with things here, we don't have the time."

"Twinkle Toes is right." Toph said. "Do we have any more information on Gin that might need to know?"

"Gin is ruthless and will use anything at his disposal to get what he wants." Katara said somberly. "But we already knew that so why would I need to repeat that?"

"Look we know where you are coming from and we—" Aang was cut off by a very enraged Katara.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM COMING FROM! WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND KIDNAPPED?! HUH?! NO I DIDN'T THINK SO!" Katara was tired of hearing the same half assed excuses; she was tired of them telling her to calm down everything was going to be alright. "NOTHING IS ALRIGHT SO QUIT GIVING ME YOUR HALF ASSED—" Katara stopped. Her body went limp. She had no feeling in her legs or arms.

Aang caught her and put her in one of the beds. Ty Lee walked behind Aang and sat on the bed. "I am sorry I had to do that but we need you to relax. I am going to hit one more nerve and then you will be asleep." Ty Lee looked at Katara, "I am sorry." Ty Lee hit the last nerve and Katara closed her eyes.

"Thanks Ty Lee that needed to be done." Zuko walked over to her. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I will be fine. I just didn't think that I needed to do that." Ty Lee turned away from Zuko and walked over into Aang arms. She just stood there for a minute.

"Katara has every right to react the way she did." Toph walked over to Zuko. "She has been thru so much."

"So what are we going to?" Aang asked.

"Well the first phase of this would be to make Gin believe that Zuko knows nothing." Ty Lee turned to Toph and Zuko. "If you think about it, it does make sense."

"Ty Lee has a point." Toph said. "Zuko you have to act like you know nothing."

"Do you know how hard that will be?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah but you are going to have to suck it up." Toph replied. "You are our ace in the hole."

--

Suki woke up. She was in this thick haze. Her arms felt stiff. She looked over to her right and saw her hand in cuffs and chain. She looked to her left and saw the same thing. "Son of a bitch." She mumbled to herself.

"I really hope you like these new accommodations." Gin walked to her. "Granted I couldn't leave you much slack." Gin stopped in front of her to admire his 'work'. "God you look sexy."

"You asshole if you were half the man you think you are you would let me down so I could—"

"What? Kick my ass?" he taunted her. "You would like that wouldn't you?" Gin walked around Suki. "I have to admit you do fill this out quite nicely."

Suki looked down. She just now noticed she was scantily clad. Well at least he has good taste. She thought to herself. No! I cannot think this way! "Where are my other clothes?" she demanded.

"You don't like these?" Gin tried to sound hurt. "I spent so much time picking these just for you."

"Cut the crap asshole!" Suki shouted. "Where. Are. My. Clothes?"

"Those dingy things?" he asked. "I threw them out." He waited to see her reaction.

"You son of a bitch!" Suki screamed. "This isn't enough for you, is it? It isn't enough for me to be chained and dressed in leather, you also had to throw my clothes away!"

"Now, now I am going to need you to control that temper of yours." Gin said in a soothing voice. "You don't want me to put you to sleep again."

"I could care less!" Suki started to thrash wildly. "I hate you! And even if we had met under different circumstances I would never go out with a lowly servant like you!"

That hit Gin hard. He didn't think anyone else knew outside the Fire Nation. "How dare you? You stupid bitch!"

"Bring it I could still take you!" Suki taunted Gin.

Gin set his hand on fire and just as he was about to make his move his phone rang. He took it out and saw that it was Zuko. "Sorry this will have to wait till later."

"Coward! You are nothing more than a fucking coward! You son of a bitch!"

Gin calmly walked out of the room Suki was in. Her voice was growing more and more faint. "Hey what's going on?" Gin asked evenly into the phone.

"Nothing much just getting back from the Nation." Zuko replied.

"You're back already?" Gin questioned.

"Yeah. You know I can't be there long." Zuko replied. "So where are you?" Zuko asked.

"Getting some food." Gin said. "I'll be there in like fifteen."

"Ok then. Later."

"Later." Gin hung up his phone. It seems that he still hasn't run into Toph. This is good.

--

Zuko hung up. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Ok it's done. I will need to be there in fifteen minutes."

"Cool we can do that." Toph said coolly. "You will need to go there by yourself. We can't help you anymore."

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed Toph you can't go with him." Aang replied. "We can." He looked over to Ty Lee.

"What do you mean you two can?" Toph asked indignantly.

"Well he saw you with Katara at the party. For all he knows you probably kicked Ty Lee out. As for me I was looking the other way." Aang answered back.

"Ah you make a good point." Toph said grudgingly. "Ok then Princess you go with them—wait better yet you two show up after Gin walks in the dorm."

"And we would do that why?" Ty Lee asked.

"Because, you don't want to arouse suspicion Bubbles! That's why!" Toph shot back.

"Touché."

"So anything else we need to know before we execute this plan?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Ty Lee responded. "Every move you made Gin told Azula."

This completely blindsided Zuko. "Why?"

"To get in her pants. Duh Princess." Toph said.

Zuko looked at Toph and then at Ty Lee. "Is that true?"

Ty Lee looked hesitant. Then said, "Yeah, it's true."

Zuko took it in. No wonder Azula told him to be careful of Gin, and that cryptic message that Mai gave him finally made sense. "Let's get this over with." Zuko said. He walked to the wall and Aang bent it down.

"Zuko wait!" Toph ran to him and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked astonished.

Toph blushed and looked down. "For luck."

--

Gin walked back into the room where Suki was. "Well I will have to go for now." He walked to her and lightly touched her skin. "One way or another I always get what I want." He lit a finger on fire and touched her again, but this time across her chest.

Suki screamed. "Stop! Please! Stop!" She started to cry. She couldn't do anything else. She struggled against her chains.

"Will you be a good girl while I am gone?" He asked as he continued his sick tourture.

"Yes! I will! Just please stop!" Suki could smell her own skin burning. "Please." Her last plea was weak.

"Ok I will since you asked so nicely." Gin removed his flaming finger from her chest. He moved to the other side of the room and looked thru some drawers and pulled out a small tin. He walked over to Suki and un-chained one hand. "Here you'll need this."

"What is it?" Suki asked weakly as she stretched her arm.

"Because I don't want that burn to scar." He replied as he walked away.

"That could have been avoided if you hadn't burn me." Suki shot back.

"If you would have kept you mouth shut you wouldn't have been burned." Gin walked out of the room.

--

Gin walked out of the secluded little house three blocks away from the room. That girl had gotten on his final nerve. He couldn't believe that little bitch had the arrogance to walk all over him. She deserved what she got. She had pushed him over the edge and that's he had burned her. He didn't want to. He wanted her to just be quiet and listen to him, but she wouldn't.  
No matter how many times he tried to justify why he had burned her, he still felt guilty. He kept trying to tell himself it was her fault. He knew better. She just made him lose his cool and that possibilities of that happening where slim to none. Hopefully.

He soon got closer to the dorm. As he walked thru the double doors he saw Ty Lee and Aang.

"Hey so how was the party?" Ty Lee asked.

"It was good." Gin looked at Ty Lee and then at Aang. "So are you guy's an item or something?"

They both blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gin smiled. "So I didn't think you and Toph were friends."

"We aren't." Ty Lee beamed him a smile. "I went with Aang and since they are friends I was allowed to go."

"Oh well isn't that nice?" Gin asked sweetly.

"So did you finish tying those loose ends?" Aang asked.

"And the silent one talks!" Gin announced. Gin shifted his attention to Aang. "Yeah for the most part, though I kind wish that I had gone to the Fire Days Festival."

"Don't we all." Aang said with a smile.

"Wait you can go?" Ty Lee asked astonished.

"Well duh Ty Lee he is the Avatar." Gin said.

"Oh right!" Ty Lee smiled again.

"Yeah just one of those many perks." Aang smiled at Ty Lee.

"So are you going to see Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

Gin lifted an eye brow. "How did you know he was back?"

"Well he walked by here silly!" Ty Lee responded.

"Right, right." Gin looked at his watch. "Well I will see you two later. I need to shower and change."

"Bye Gin!" Ty Lee then shifted her attention to Aang. Aang did the same.

Gin walked to his dorm leaving the new couple behind. _Thank god! If I was there another minute I was going to need a bag._

--

As soon as Gin was out of range Aang and Ty Lee walked to her dorm. In the privacy of her room they started to talk about what had just happened.

"Ok so we completely went against what Toph told us to do." Aang said.

"Yeah we did." Ty Lee agreed.

"Why?"

"Because I grew up with him, he would have found it weird if I had popped in later." Ty Lee responded.

"See your point." Aang said. "So are you going to barge in on them or not?"

"Yes, but these things take time." Ty Lee replied.

"How much time?" Aang asked.

"About fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Why so long?" Aang was impatient.

"Because we can't arouse suspicion," Ty Lee went to the other side of her dorm. She looked thru a couple drawers. She pulled out a pink baby tee and a pair of jeans. "That's cute!" and she continued to look thru her drawers.

"What else are you looking for?" Aang asked

"Accessories and my phone." She replied.

"Why?"

"I'm a girl and every girl needs to accessorize." Ty Lee responded. "Plus I need to call Azula and Mai."

"Why?"

"Well aren't we full of questions?" Ty Lee turned to look at Aang. Aang blushed. "I need to know if my parents are going to send me stuff. There it is!"

"Didn't you have your phone at the party last night?" Aang asked.

"Yeah but I lost it." Ty Lee said. "Can you like not move for like five seconds. I gotta change."

"Sure go for it."

--

Zuko was in his room taking his clothes out of the suit case when Gin walked in.

"So how was the festival?"

--

**A/N:** This is where I will leave you my lovelies! I won't be able to update next week at all because I will be in Mexico in a remote ranch where the Internet and Phone signal are nothing more than myths. Yeah no tech for me for like 7-8 days. What will I do? Anyways I changed the rating just to be safe. So yeah. Enjoy the sick twisted-ness that is Gin. Let's see don't forget to review! If I get more than 5 I will repost an extended version of the chapter picking up after what Gin asked Zuko. And that's it! Yay!


	25. And it begins

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Stone me for not having this you know like a month ago…ok two months ago. Sorry been uber busy!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 24

"So how was the festival?" Gin asked.

"Oh you know the same it is every year." Zuko replied. "You know I did keep asking myself the same question though."

"What question was that?" Gin asked with curiosity.

"Why _did_ you stay?" Zuko questioned.

"School stuff." Gin said. "I needed to make up a couple things."

_This was weird,_ Zuko thought. _He is always on top of his school work so why did he lie? _"I really don't know why you stayed behind; everyone knows that you can't go a day without doing your homework."

"Well you know me." Gin should have known better.

"So I hear you are a lady killer with the girls." Zuko knew that that was more than true.

"You have no idea." Gin replied. "So how are you and that Earth Bender?"

"We are good though we haven't really talked since I got back." Zuko lied. "I think I will see her later."

_So he hasn't seen her yet. I have to avoid that he does see her. _"What's the rush?" Gin said. "Bro's before hoes! We need to catch up."

"Come on I was gone for like a week." Zuko said. "I really doubt you missed me much."

"So then what will I tell the guys?" Gin asked.

"Like I really care what the guys think." Zuko said.

Zuko and Gin looked at each other. Zuko kept thinking where their friendship had gone and why Gin had betrayed him. Gin knew Zuko was hiding something. He didn't know what but he was going to find out. Then something popped the two out of their thoughts. Someone was at the door.

"Hey who do you think is at the door?" Gin asked.

"I don't know. I still have to finish unpacking, so why don't you answer the door?" Zuko said.

"Whatever." Gin put his hands in air as a sign of resignation. "Your choice."

--

"Thanks, buddy." Zuko kept rummaging through his suitcase. The lies where so blunt and not thought out. He didn't know what he was going to do. Why were things getting so complicated?

"Zuko it's for you!" Gin shouted.

"I'll be right out!" Zuko looked at his things one more time and then walked out.

Zuko looked annoyed as he saw Ty Lee. She knew it was an act. Well she had to. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Azula told me you had some stuff for me." Ty Lee said in a perky voice. "So do you have it or did you leave it behind?"

"I brought it." Zuko said angrily. "Why don't you go next time? That way you can—oh I don't know get your own stuff?"

"I would but you know I have issues with my parents." Ty Lee happily replied. "That's why I always stay behind."

"Whatever." Zuko walked into his room to get the things for Ty Lee.

"So where is the Avatar?" Gin asked.

"He went to his dorm to change." She smiled.

"Uh huh." Gin replied.

Zuko came back out of his room with the care package for Ty Lee. "Next time have your parents FedEx it or something."

"Yeah, sure uh huh." Ty Lee replied. She looked through the package that she received. "Aw they did remember!"

"What did they get you?" Gin inquired.

"New SIM cards and three new cell phones!" she replied.

"What happened to the one you have?" Zuko questioned.

"You know me I lose my stuff all the time!" she laughed. "Well I gotta go now. Hope you two have fun catching up!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Zuko replied. "Just leave."

"Meanie."

--

Katara was starting to wake up from her forced sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. "Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" Katara asked wryly.

"Well you went crazy on us so we had to knock your ass out." Toph stated simply.

"Nothing hurts though," Katara said. "How did you do it?"

_So many questions so little time._ Toph thought to herself. "Ty Lee can block chi that's how she did it."

"Nice." Katara looked around the room again seeing no there but herself and Toph. "Where is everyone?"

"God this reminds me of the whole twenty q thing." Toph replied. "Out, trying to bait Gin."

"Then what are we doing here?" Katara asked angrily. Katara started to pace around the room seeing that there was no real exist.

"God when will this end?" Toph asked herself out loud. She walked over to Katara and stopped her. "We will be looking for Suki."

Katara went thru so many expressions that even she didn't know what she was feeling.

"Come on we have to go." Toph bent a door in the wall and both girls walked out.

--

Suki rubbed the salve that was in the tin in the area that was burned by Gin. She knew she had gotten that because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. That was the reason she was always in trouble. Her big mouth. She looked at her burn and saw that the salve was making it better. It stopped burning and it was healing fast. She wished she knew what this was; it would be great if she had it for any other occasion.

Suki looked around the room she wondered where she was. Now that Gin wasn't here anymore she didn't need to be belittled by him. She studied her current environment. So she could really do much of anything but move her right arm and that was pretty much it. _Great._ She thought to herself. _Not much to do. Unless. _Suki ran her hand through her hair and found what she was looking for. A bobby pin.

"Perfect."

--

"So how was Toph while I was gone?" Zuko asked Gin?

"Well there was this crazy rumor," Gin replied quickly.

"Really?" This intrigued Zuko. "Tell me more."

"Well as you know the prince of the Earth Kingdom goes here." Gin said."

"Yeah, so get to the point." Zuko said.

"Well apparently they hooked up while you were gone." Gin said smugly, almost believing his own lie.

Zuko tried to look hurt but failed miserably. So instead he fumed and said, "That bitch! She gives me hell for her slut friend making out with me but she can go and fuck someone else!"

Gin smiled. "I know that whore." Gin turned to go get something out of the fridge. "So what will you and Mai do?"

"Me and Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Well yeah you're going to get even aren't you?" Gin grabbed a coke and walked back towards Zuko. "I mean you can't just let this go."

Zuko looked at Gin. Yes he was his page and yeah he didn't treat him like one, but this was his friend. The only one who got him and here he was now betraying him on every level. If Zuko didn't know any better he would have believed him, but he did and he could believe what happened to Gin.

"No I won't let this go." Zuko seethed. _Gin won't get away with this. We will stop him._

_--_

**A/N: **Now you can pelt me with all the stone you want. But at least I am alive. Mexico was fun and I started school. I swear if I spend another semester in my house I'll shoot myself. Anyways the updates will be more regular after this, at least once a week. Hopefully.


	26. Things Always come to an End

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** Stone me for not having this you know like a month ago…ok two months ago. Sorry been uber busy!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

Chapter 25

Aang walked around the commons room, no walked wasn't the right word. Paced, he paced around the common room. He just couldn't believe that Gin was right there and he couldn't do anything. Now all he was doing was pacing around waiting for Ty Lee to come back.

"If you keep walking around like that you're gonna make a hole in the ground." A voice he knew all too well teased.

"Well I wouldn't be doing this if you would have hurried up." Aang snapped.

"You can't rush perfection." Ty Lee replied in a sing song voice. "Now hush. 3, 2, 1…Zuko! What are you doing I thought you were still unpacking."

"Yeah but Gin told me that Toph cheated on me!" Zuko furiously said.

"But Toph would never—" Aang started but was cut off by Ty Lee.

"Yeah I know I saw the entire thing. She will be out over by the Falafel place with the dude in about 5 minutes. You know, just FYI."

"Thanks Ty Lee you seem to be useful for once." Zuko stormed out of the common room. Gin smiled and followed.

After a pissed off Zuko walked out with Gin in tow, Aang turned and looked at Ty Lee with a confused look.

"Why did you do that?" Aang asked. "Why did you instigate that?"

"Because if you didn't notice he was playing Gin." Ty Lee replied causally.

Aang looked confused, Ty Lee looked at him and smiled.

"You're so innocent it's cute." Ty Lee giggled.

Aang looked serious. "How did you know?"

Ty Lee stopped and replied. "Because he learned from the best. Azula is the best liar you will ever meet. I know when they are lying and Zuko is nowhere near as good as Azula."

"Then wouldn't Gin know that too?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee pondered the question for a bit, then answered. "He would but he is also trying to hide something, if you didn't notice."

"I didn't." Aang said, continuing to look confused.

"And that's what makes you so cute!" Ty Lee rushed to hug him. "Our part is done, now we have to go back." She kissed Aang gently on the lips. "Come we can't stand here all day."

Aang turned a dark shade of maroon and walked along with Ty Lee.

--

Suki stripped the plastic ends with her teeth and then unbent the bobby pin into a straight key like form. She quickly tried to pick the lock on her left hand. After struggling with it for what seemed like an eternity, she finally heard what she needed. A single click. She quickly took the shackle off her hand and gave it a quick massage and then moved to the shackles on her feet. She knew she had to do this as quickly as possible. There was an unknown time limit and this needed to be done fast.

As soon as she heard the click on the lock on her right foot she sat down to do the last foot. Her body was in agony screaming at her to rest. She knew she couldn't and quickly went to pick the lock on the last lock and to then sprint to her freedom. As quickly as she heard that click—which was music to her ears—she sprinted as fast as she could to get out of there.

She opened the first door that she saw and quickly went through it. Suki looked around and saw that she was in a hall way.

"Well there is only one way to go."

--

"So where do we go now? I mean we've been walking around forever!"

"I know Sugar Queen, but I need to feel her and I can't so I will need you to keep that pretty trap of yours shut." Toph replied as nicely as she could.

"What do you mean feel her? Do you mean that is a lesbian way? Are you a dyke?" Katara just couldn't be quiet.

"1. It's too complicated for your little mind right now. 2. Fuck no, and 3. FUCK NO! Do you not pay attention?" Toph was just completely over Katara and her abnormally stupid questions. "I kinda have a boyfriend! Prince of the Fire Nation! Hello where have you been?"

Katara just started to cry. She couldn't help it. Here was someone that was helping her find her best friend and there she was, annoying her to death. "I am so sorry." She said between sobs. "I am so useless. I am just getting in the way and irritating you." She continued to cry.

After a long and murderous "Ugh." Toph turned around and looked at the crying girl. "Katara, sweetness this is not the time to be thinking that you are useless. You are far from that." Toph walked over to Katara. "We need to find your friend now. She could be anywhere and when we find her she can't see her friend like this can she?"

Katara tried to hold back her sobs. "No." She sniveled. "She can't"

"Okay then I need you to be strong for both you and Suki. Can you do that for me?" Toph said in the most nurturing voice she could muster.

"Yeah I can." Katara wiped away her tears and continued to walk.

"God, please tell me why I signed up for this?" Toph muttered under her breath.

--

Zuko felt completely over his head. He knew the plan, but he didn't know how long he was supposed to do this. Gin wasn't a complete idiot. "Gin why didn't you tell me earlier?" Zuko angrily asked. "Why wait so long?"

"I didn't want to ruin your fun in the Fire Nation," Gin calmly said. "this was a trivial and it could and did wait till you got back."

"That was not a choice for you to make!" Zuko shot. "Remember your place!"

Gin would have been hurt if it wasn't for the fact that he did not care. That and that he could take Zuko on. Or so he thought.

"What? No response?" Zuko was testing how far he could push Gin. "If there is one thing you should always remember is that you are, and will always be a servant."

Gin still remained calm. His expression was unwavering, but he could feel his blood boiling.

"Your luck that you even _go_ to this school." Zuko saw that he was starting to get to him.

Gin was still standing, trying to let the words roll off him. That's when Zuko said,

"And the worst part is that you _think_ that you will please Azula." Zuko paused and looked at him. "You're pathetic."

Gin snapped, and charged towards Zuko.

"At least my standards are higher!" Gin tried to punch Zuko, but Zuko dodged effortlessly.

"But you should know that you will never, ever be with her." Zuko replied. "_Her_ standards are higher than a peasant servant."

That's when Gin saw her running away. Suki finally escaped. His priorities shifted, he needed Suki hidden. "Out of my way. I have more important things to take care of!" and he pushed Zuko out of the way.

Zuko regained his balance, and turned around and saw Suki running and Gin after her. The Kyoshi warrior was more resourceful than they gave her credit for. But this wasn't the time to admire, this was the time to act. Zuko quickly sent a text and went directly towards Suki.

She didn't have much time.

_--_

**A/N: **Updates and me are bad! Trying to learn bones and muscles are hard! Not to mention the gastrointestinal and the respiratory system. Well that's still no excuse but at least you now know what is happening. For the most part. Story will end on maybe two more chapters.


	27. It begins

**Author: **Heartslol

**A/N:** I have no excuse. Please accept…

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own the Avatar characters in any way shape or form.

* * *

Chapter 27

As Toph looked down at her phone she knew time was up.

"Time to move Sugar Queen."

"Where to?" Asked a now sobered Katara.

"No time for questions, just MOVE."

* * *

Zuko looked up, he knew she did not stand a chance. He ran towards Suki. He had to think quickly, time was of the essence.

_Fireball. _Just before he could finish the thought a ball of fire was already heading towards Gin.

* * *

"Come on Aang, I can see her." There was a hint of desperation in Ty Lee voice.

Aang was stood firmly planted in the ground.

"What are you doing?" She said, "He is getting closer to her!" There was now a bit of hysteria.

"Be quite." Aang said calmly. "This is no time to get emotional."

"This is the perfect time to get emotional!"

In a voice that was not his, Aang said, "You need to move, it is no longer safe to be here. Go help her."

Before it even registered, she began to run. _He is right. This is no time be emotional. Time to move. _

* * *

Suki could see him running towards her. She had to fight to keep what little sanity she had left. _This is no time to lose it. I have to keep a level head._

She stopped and stood her ground.

"Didn't think I could get away did ya?" she taunted. "It's never a good idea to leave a Kyoshi warrior alone." Suki pulled another bobby pin out of her hair. "We have ways of being resourceful." She gave him a big smile.

"Bitch! You should have never left!" Gin screamed. "You WERE safe you idiot!"

The thoughts in his head did not make sense, however now was not the time to try to make sense of him. Now it was the time to duck. She barely hit the floor on time before she saw a ball of flames her way.

"Is that all you got?"

"No, I also have—" before he finished the sentence the ground shook and he was hit with a fireball. "Who's there?" He screamed. "Show yourself!"

Toph slowly rose from the ground, Zuko was right behind her with another fireball in his hand.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Toph asked.

"You were never my friend! You stole everything from me!" Gin's mind was starting to unravel.

"Do tell how." Toph asked sweetly.

"Don't egg him on." Zuko cautioned. "He is not very stable right now."

Gin clearly heard this and said, "Stable? Who needs to be stable with every thing I have?" He reached for Suki. She dodged quickly.

"Not again," She said, "Never again." This time completely collected.

"Time's up Gin!" Ty Lee said cheerfully. "You don't want to see us take you on do you?"

"Shut up! I will take you all on!"

Toph felt Aang for the first time. She knew it was him because there was something familiar in the vibration.

"I think you should back down now, Gin." Toph stated. "I wouldn't want to mess with the Avatar."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope this was worth the wait. Some people who shall remain unnamed (PViper) gave me a good kick in the ass. Now I cannot promise to be more punctual, however I will try to put more of an effort to getting this done. Thank you for reading.


End file.
